So do yo want a little piece of HBK ?
by HBKloverHBK
Summary: Les lecteurs prennent les commandes, pour cela il vous suffit de laisser une review avec le nom de la personne que vous voulez caser avec Shawn Michaels. SLASH please R&R ps: Rien ne m'appartient, pas même le concept
1. HBKY2J maison hantée

**Laissez une review pour passez commande. Il faut simplement que ce soit un slash et que un des personnages soit Shawn Michaels. Précisez le type du drabble: high school fic...**

**Disclamer: Je ne possède aucun des personnages présents dans les fics, ils sont tous la propriété d'eux même. Toutes les marques citées sont la propriéété de WWE inc.**

**Rating: M, je sais que les slasheurs sont parfois farfelus d'où le M ^^**

**Le premier slash est un HBK/Y2J  
**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Autant je peux adorer les fêtes foraines, autant je peux détester les maisons hantées. La maison a deux entrées, on se sépare donc en deux groupes. Moi, Shawn, Randy et Hunter d'un côté et Matt, Jeff, Edge et Shane McMahon de l'autre. Je prends ma respiration et entre avec les autres. Shawn marche devant moi. Je reste derrière lui, mes sens en éveil. Il fait noir mais je me repère à l'odeur de son parfum. J'entends Hunter et Randy qui rient. Le sol est soudainement mou. Je commence à respirer difficilement. Cela doit se remarquer car Shawn me demande si ça va. Pour toute réponse, je lui attrape fermement la main. Je sais qu'il est surpris mais il ne me lâche pas. Notre trajet est tout à coup balisé par de faibles néons rouges. Je peux distinguer la forme des corps de mes amis. Au loin, je reconnais le rire machiavélique de Shane. Notre groupe doit se rapprocher du leur ; ou alors, ce n'est qu'une illusion. La pression de ma main sur celle de Shawn se fait de plus en plus forte. Derrière moi, j'entends des bruits pas très clairs venant de Randy et Hunter. Quelque chose comme… des gémissements ! Je ne veux surtout pas savoir ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. La lueur des néons disparaît. Nous voila à nouveau plongés dans les ténèbres. Une musique inquiétante commence à s'élever de je ne sais où. On se croirait en enfer. L'Undertaker à côté, c'est Alice au pays des merveilles. Quelque chose me frôle. Je pousse un cri déchirant. Shawn s'arrête et réprimande Orton.

- Randy, si tu continues à faire peur à Chris, tu te prends mon poing dans la figure.

- Mais comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

- Il n'y a que toi pour profiter de la faiblesse des gens.

Je suis reconnaissant à Shawn de m'avoir défendu, mais je ne lâche cependant pas sa main. Nous reprenons notre marche à travers le dédale de couloirs. Cette maison hantée n'a-t-elle pas de sortie ? Je commence à me le demander. Des spots verts se mettent à clignoter et des yeux rouges apparaissent de tous les côtés. Je ferme les yeux, je suis mort de trouille. Je me fie totalement à Shawn pour avancer sans me prendre de mur. Il sait que je suis paniqué et tente d'engager la conversation.

- Hunter et Randy ne nous suivent plus, constate-t-il. Ils ne savent vraiment pas se contrôler.

Je ne lui réponds pas, bien trop occupé à essayer de ne pas m'évanouir. Nous sommes à nouveau dans le noir. Plus de musique. Rien. Le silence total. Je tente de respirer normalement. Peine perdue. Sa main me lâche. Je panique.

- Shawn ? T'es où ? Shawn !

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je sursaute. Il s'est faufilé derrière moi.

- Du calme Chris, ce n'est que moi.

Je me jette dans ses bras. Quand j'ai peur, je ne me contrôle plus. Il me serre contre lui. J'enfoui ma tête dans son cou, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je n'en peux plus Shawn, il faut qu'on sorte de là.

Sa main passe dans mes cheveux et il me met doucement dos au mur froid. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire, mais étrangement, la peur commence à me quitter et un autre sentiment s'insinue petit à petit dans mes veines. Le désir. Je suis toujours contre le mur. Il encadre mon visage de ses mains et pose son front contre le mien. Il essaye de me réconforter mais je crois que c'est déjà fait.

- Tout va bien se passer Christopher, ce n'est qu'une simple maison hantée. Rien ne t'arrivera tant que je serais là. Je te protègerai.

A ma grande stupeur, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Dieu qu'elles sont douces. Elles ont le goût du café qu'on a bu tout à l'heure. Il joue malicieusement avec mes lèvres. Je cède alors le passage à sa langue qui vient caresser la mienne avec douceur et tendresse. Ses mains quittent mon visage pour aller s'engouffrer sous mon tee-shirt. Hum, j'adore ça. Je l'attire à moi en le prenant par les hanches. Nos bassins entrent en contact. Au moment où il se rend compte que je suis aussi excité que lui, son baiser se fait plus profond, moins pudique. Je gémis sous ses caresses. Sa bouche se défait lentement de la mienne, mais ses mains restent sur mon corps.

- Je t'aime Christopher, et je te protègerai même de la peur, si il le faut.

J'attire son visage au mien, pour pouvoir encore sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue jouant avec la mienne et son souffle chaud sur mes joues rosies.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Shawn.

Quand nous sortons, les frères Hardy nous regardent tour à tour. Hunter, Randy, moi puis Shawn.

- Vous avez remarqué que vous êtes tous débraillés, demande Jeff.

- Je ne savais pas que les maisons hantées étaient propices à ce genre de choses, ajoute Matt.

La main gauche de Shawn se pose sur ma hanche. Edge nous regarde, souriant. Shawn déclare :

- Pour une fois qu'on en a pour notre argent !

Je suis d'accord avec lui. Et puis avoir peur ne m'avait jamais été aussi bénéfique.


	2. HBKTaker Un homme fragile

**Merci pour les reviews. Continuez à envoyer vos commandes. Je vous rappelle que l'un des personnages doit être HBK et que l'autre doit être un homme.**

**Voici un HBK/Undertaker pour Chisato-chan et JustWrestler**

**Rating: M**

**Disclamer: Je ne les connais pas, ne raconte pas leur vie (dommage hein ? lol)  
**

* * *

Un homme fragile

Shawn's POV:

Mark m'assène son tombstone pildriver, synonyme pour chacun de nous, de la fin de Wrestlemania 25. D'un côté, je suis soulagé, mon genoux et mon dos me font atrocement souffrir. Mais d'un autre côté, Wrestlemania est en quelque sorte mon show, et j'ai toujours un petit pincement au cœur quand ça se termine. Les deux mains de l'Undertaker se posent sur mes pectoraux, pour le tombé, ses doigts, comme par hasard, posés juste sur mes tétons. Aussitôt, le désir commence à m'envahir. _Pitié, ce n'est pas le moment. _A mon plus grand désespoir, l'arbitre compte désespérément lentement. Enfin, quand il arrive à 3, la cloche sonne la fin du match.

Alors que la musique de Mark retentit, je me glisse discrètement hors du ring. Je me traîne en coulisse avec la plus grande peine, mon genoux m'empêchant de marcher correctement. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi, les couloirs sont déserts. J'avance lentement vers ma loge, le visage crispé par la douleur. Tout à coup, mon genoux se vrille et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, je me retrouve étalé parterre. Ma tête heurte violemment le sol de béton froid et je sens un liquide chaud couler le long de mon front. Ma vision devient floue, puis, plus rien.

Undertaker's POV:

Je progresse lentement vers les coulisses, plutôt fier de notre match. Shawn, comme moi, avons tout donné ce soir et je suis content que ce match de 40 minutes soit enfin terminé. Je presse le pas pour aller retrouver mon ange. Mais quand j'arrive dans le couloir de nos loges, je me fige instantanément. _Shawn... oh non. _Shawn git sur le sol, inerte. Reprenant mes esprits, je cours vers lui. Je m'agenouille a ses côtés et tente de le réveiller. Rien. Il s'est évanoui et s'est ouvert le front. Avec la plus grande prudence, je prends son corps fragile dans mes bras, et le porte jusqu'à ma loge. Là, je l'allonge avec délicatesse sur le canapé de cuir, prenant soin de caler son dos et de redresser son genoux. Je dégage une mèche de cheveux de son visage d'ange et entreprend de nettoyer sa blessure. Elle est simplement superficielle, il devrait y survivre. Une fois sa blessure propre, j'applique un pansement dessus. Je pose ma main sur la sienne. Après quelques minutes, à mon grand soulagement, ses yeux s'ouvrent. Mes lèvres viennent se poser délicatement sur les siennes.

- Shawn, tu m'as fait si peur.

- Je... suis désolé, articule-t-il avec peine.

Je caresse distraitement son visage.

- Ce n'est rien mon ange, l'important c'est que tu ailles bien.

Aussitôt, il se met à rougir d'une façon très craquante. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gouter à nouveau à la saveur de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Mais cette fois-ci, il cède le passage à ma langue, et à mon plus grand bonheur, je peux le gouter entièrement. Alors qu'il tente de se redresser, un gémissement de douleur franchit ses lèvres. Je me détache de sa bouche, pour aller lui mordiller l'oreille. Je lui souffle:

- Ne bouge pas, laisse moi jeter un coup d'œil à ton genoux.

Il acquiesce silencieusement. Je me lève et avec soin, je lui retire son pantalon de catch. Je grogne.

- Shawn, je t'ai déjà dit de mettre des sous-vêtements pour les shows.

Un sourire satisfait traverse son beau visage. Je tente de me concentrer sur son genoux rouge et gonflé. Je fais légèrement pression avec mes doigts. Son visage se crispe. Je le masse alors, doucement. Aussitôt, il se détend, mais mon regard est irrémédiablement attiré par sa virilité fièrement dressé, sous l'effet de mes attouchements.

- Mark, monte un peu plus haut, j'ai mal.

Je lui obéis, même si je vois clair dans son jeu.

- Hum, encore un peu plus haut.

Je souris. Mes mains caressent tendrement sa cuisse. Sans qu'il n'ai besoin de me le dire, je monte lentement flatter son membre.

- Hum... Mark... Hum...

Ses gémissements me rendent fous et je commence soudainement à me sentir à l'étroit dans mes collants de catch. Habilement, je m'en libère, sans cesser de prodiguer de douces caresses à mon amant.

- Mark, j'ai envie de toi...

- Je croyais que tu avais mal ?

- D'un coup je vais beaucoup mieux.

Je sais qu'il ment, mais je ne relève pas. Du moment qu'il s'agit de sexe, avec lui, tout va bien. Je m'installe à califourchon sur son corps délicat. Quand nos virilités entrent en contact, nous gémissons à l'unisson. Je me penche pour capturer ses lèvres.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire, sweetheart ? Je lui demande.

- Oui.

- C'est que... j'ai peur de te faire mal.

- Mark... s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi... maintenant. Je te promets de te le dire, si j'ai mal.

Sur ces paroles, il s'empare de ma main et suce mes doigts d'une façon totalement indécente. Alors, doucement, je le prépare, tout en m'enivrant de ses gémissements.

- Hum... Mark, s'il te plaît.

- J'arrive bébé.

Lentement, mes doigts laissent place à mon sexe. Je laisse à Shawn le temps de s'ajuster, mais aussitôt, ses jambes se posent sur mes épaules. Il arque ses hanches, m'en demandant plus.

- Promets moi simplement de faire attention à ton genoux.

- Promis.

Je commence à me mouvoir en lui, tout en le masturbant au rythme de mes coups de hanche.

- Plus vite...hum...

Je ne peux pas résister et me glisse plus profondément en Shawn. Un doux gémissement sort de ses lèvres. J'ai touché le point sensible. Je souris et accélère encore le mouvement, frappant sa prostate le plus possible. Ses gémissements deviennent des cris. Niveau discrétion, nous ne sommes pas encore tout à fait au point.

- Mark ! Oh Mark !

- Shawn, bébé !

Je sens ses muscles se contracter autour de mon membre, et il se libère dans ma main. Je ne tarde pas à le suivre. Pantelant, je me retire de lui, m'allonge à ses côtés et le prends dans mes bras. Je l'embrasse langoureusement.

- Je t'aime Shawn.

- Je t'aime aussi Mark.

Épuisés par le match et nos ébats, nous nous endormons ensemble, au comble de la félicité.

* * *

**Alors ? ça vous a plut ? N'oubliez pas que c'est vous qui prenez les commandes. Please R&R**

**Prochains drabbles HBK/Jeff et HBK/HHH  
**


	3. HBKJeff Provocation

**Ce drabble est pour Chisato-chan et Youni, c'est un HBK/Jeff, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi !!! ^^**

* * *

Shawn Michaels regardait désespérément son amant se déhancher sur la piste de danse. Jeff avait décidé de le snober toute la soirée. Il était bien tenté de le laisser en plan et de rentrer à l'hôtel tout seul, mais ça ne serait lui apporter que trop de satisfaction. Il punirait ce petit impertinent plus tard.

Sur la piste, Jeffrey Nero Hardy dansait sensuellement contre un Edge, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus heureux. Le jeune homme de Caroline du Nord avait remarqué les regards furieux de Shawn, ce qui ne faisait que lui confirmer que son plan allait marcher.

Deux heures plus tard, dans la voiture, prêts à rentrer à l'hôtel:

- Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu jouais ? Demanda Shawn, excédé.

- J'avais envie de m'amuser un peu, répondit Jeff, d'un ton presque enfantin.

Shawn faillit se faire avoir, mais il se reprit. Jeffrey faisait l'enfant. Tant mieux. Parce-qu'un enfant qui fait des bêtises est toujours puni.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel, fut silencieux: Shawn s'imaginant ce qu'il allait faire à Jeff et Jeff s'imaginant ce que Shawn pouvait avoir en tête.

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, Jeff se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se sentit aussitôt tiré en arrière et plaqué contre le mûr, le visage de Shawn à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Où tu croyais aller comme ça ? Demanda l'aîné.

- Heu... dans la salle de bain ?

- Mauvaise réponse Jeffro. Tu pensais sincèrement pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça ?

- Heu..., tenta le jeune Hardy.

- Ferme-la et écoute moi. Tu as été très vilain avec moi Jeff. Je suis vraiment déçu de ton attitude. Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux enfants quand ils sont vilains ? Hein mon petit Jeffy ?

- Heu... on les punit ? Répondit-il le plus innocemment du monde.

- Bonne réponse.

HBK lui caressa la joue.

- Bon garçon, va.

Sans prévenir, Jeff Hardy se retrouva allongé sur le lit, torse-nu, les mains menottées à la tête de lit. Le texan lui retira son pantalon, tout en l'embrassant. Mais il rompit le baiser rapidement.

- Shawn..., gémit Jeff.

- Quoi qu'est-ce que tu veux mon petit Jeffy ? Demanda sadiquement le Show Stopper.

- Mon boxer, enlève-le, s'il te plaît.

- Hum, laisse moi réfléchir. Je ne sais pas si tu l'a mérité.

- S'il te plaît Shawn..., l'implora le Rainbow Haired Warrior.

- D'accord. Décidément, je suis trop gentil.

Shawn retira les sous-vêtements de son cadet et en fit de même avec ses vêtements. Il embrassa voracement le jeune Hardy, tout en se frottant contre lui. Ils gémirent à l'unisson, mais Shawn se retira. Jeffrey grogna de frustration. HBK lui adressa un petit sourire satisfait. Doucement, il l'embrassa dans le cou, puis descendit sur son torse, où il mordilla les tétons de son jeune amant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent assez durs à son goût. Puis, il descendit tracer un chemin de baiser ardent sur l'aine de la Charismatic Enigma. Pendant ce temps, sa main venait caresser doucement le membre du jeune homme.

- Hum Shawn...

- Tu aimes ça mon petit Jeffy ?

- Oh oui... hum... c'est bon...

Shawn retira sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le plus jeune. Continue, s'il te plaît.

- Non, j'ai pas envie.

Sur ce, Michaels se leva et alla dans la salle de bain se recoiffer. Quand il revint, il prit une chaise et s'installant devant le lit, se servant un verre de whisky, tout en admirant le corps de son prisonnier.

- Shawn, s'il te plaît, gémit Jeffrey Nero Hardy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon petit Jeffy ? Tu sais, si tu ne demandes pas, je ne peux pas savoir.

- J'ai envie de toi.

- Il va falloir être plus convainquant que ça, Jeffy.

- J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour Shawn, j'ai envie de te sentir profondément en moi, que tu me punisses, que tu me fasses crier ton nom pour que tout le monde sache que c'est à toi que j'appartiens et à personne d'autre.

- Tu vois quand tu veux, mon petit Jeffy.

Shawn détacha les mains du beau jeune homme, se mit à califourchon sur lui, et sans plus de cérémonie, le pénétra. Le Heart Break Kid étouffa le gémissement de son amant, en prenant violemment possession de ses lèvres. Les coups de reins de Michaels n'avaient aucune douceur. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus violemment dans les entrailles de Jeff, frappant à chaque fois sa prostate.

- Shawn... oh Shawn... plus vite !!!

HBK sentait le sang de Jeff couler à chaque nouveau coup de reins, mais il redemandait encore et encore.

- Hum Jeff...

Shawn savait qu'il était bientôt arrivé à sa limite. Alors, il entreprit de masturber le sexe dardé de son amant, avec force.

- Shawn !!!!!

- A qui tu appartiens Jeff ? A qui ?

- A toi Shawn !!! Oh mon Dieu !! Rien qu'à toi !!!!

- Hum... Jeff c'est bien... hum...

Jeffrey se raidit et se libéra dans la main du texan. Le Show Stopper, sentant l'étau se resserrer autour de son membre douloureux, ne tarda pas à le suivre, libérant sa semence chaude à l'intérieur de Jeff. Pantelants, ils s'embrassèrent. Puis, Shawn se retira du cadet des Hardy et s'allongea à ses côtés. Jeff vint dans les bras du Heart Break Kid.

- Après chaque fête ça finit comme ça, constata HBK. On croirait que tu le fait exprès.

Shawn aperçut un sourire sur le visage de son amant.

- Mais tu le fais exprès en plus ! Tu aimes ça ?!

- Hum, oh que oui.

- T'es vraiment tordu Jeff.

- Je sais, répliqua-t-il tout sourire.

- Pas besoin de tout ce cinéma la prochaine fois. Maintenant je suis au courant.

Il embrassa Jeff avec tendresse, ce qui contrasta avec leurs performances d'il y a quelques instants. Ils se glissèrent sous les draps, Jeff posant sa tête sur le torse de son aîné.

- Je t'aime Shawn.

- Je t'aime aussi Jeff.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas, laissez une review avec votre commande. Vous pouvez placer n'importe qui avec HBK, du moment que c'est un mec ^^**

**prochain: HBK/HHH pour lora  
**


	4. HBKHHH Bite me

**Me revoila avec un nouveau drabble (plus longs que les précédents) pour lora.**

**HBK/HHH**

**C'est un AU donc Shawn et Triple H ne sont pas catcheurs, en éspérant que ça vous plaira.**

**prochain: HBK/Randy Orton (pour Chisato-chan)**

**

* * *

  
**

BITE ME

La vie de Paul Levesque était brisée. Il y avait exactement six mois que sa bien aimée, Stéphanie McMahon-Levesque, avait quitté tragiquement ce monde. Elle avait prit la voiture pour aller faire des courses et n'en était jamais revenue. Depuis ce temps, chaque jour, Paul venait se recueillir sur sa tombe. Ce cimetière était devenu son deuxième chez lui. Il y passait presque plus de temps que dans sa propre maison.

Paul, alias Hunter pour ses amis les plus proches, était assis en tailleur dans l'herbe humide, regardant sans le voir, le nom sur la stèle en face de lui. La nuit était tombée mais il ne bougeait pas.

C'était la première fois qu'il restait aussi tard. En face de lui, se découpaient les inquiétantes silhouettes sombres de nombreux caveaux. La lune baignait cette singulière scène d'un inquiétant halo d'argent. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, l'attention de Hunter se focalisa sur le caveau le plus éloigné de lui, qui se trouvait aussi être le plus grand. Il vit quelqu'un en sortir. Il se frotta les yeux, pensant que son état de fatigue extrême lui donnait des hallucinations mais la personne était toujours là. La silhouette s'approcha et s'arrêta dans l'ombre, à quelques mètres de lui.

- Vous ne devriez pas rester ici, les cimetières ne sont pas surs la nuit, lui indiqua une voix masculine

Paul tenta de discerner le visage de l'homme qui s'était adressé à lui. Mais la seule chose qu'il voyait c'était la lune se reflétant dans deux magnifiques yeux d'un bleu profond.

- On se connaît ? Demanda Hunter.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais moi je vous vois ici tous les jours. Elle doit beaucoup vous manquer pour que vous passiez autant de temps ici, dit l'homme en indiquant la stèle en face d'eux.

- Oui, elle me manque beaucoup. J'ai beaucoup de mal à accepter l'idée qu'elle soit partie à jamais.

- Je vous comprends, je suis désolé.

Paul Levesque se leva pour s'approcher de son mystérieux interlocuteur, mais l'homme sembla s'affoler.

- Non, ne vous approchez pas de moi.

- Hey, n'ayez pas peur de moi, je ne vous ferai aucun mal, le rassura Paul.

Son vis-à-vis sembla hésiter.

- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est moi qui risque de vous faire du mal, avoua-t-il.

- Pourquoi cela ? L'interrogea le veuf.

- Si je vous le disais soit vous me prendriez pour un fou, soit vous auriez peur de moi.

- Laissez moi au moins voir votre visage, que je sache à qui j'ai à faire.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- S'il vous plaît, l'implora presque Paul.

En effet, depuis qu'il avait perdu Stéphanie, Hunter s'était coupé de toute vie sociale et cet homme était sa première rencontre en six mois. Peut-être même deviendraient-ils amis. L'homme fit deux pas en avant et s'exposa au clair de lune. Paul crut d'abord à une apparition divine. Son interlocuteur était d'une beauté exceptionnelle. De longs cheveux lisses et dorés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules musclés. Ses yeux bleus océan et ses lèvres rouge carmin, contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau. Ses traits étaient fins et sur chacune de ses joues se dessinait une adorable petite fossette. Les yeux de Hunter descendirent sur le reste du corps du mystérieux inconnu. Il portait une chemise noire à manches bouffantes à la mode des années 1800, qui faisait ressortir son torse athlétique. Son pantalon, quant à lui était un peu anachronique puisqu'à première vue, il s'agissait d'un jeans, lui aussi noir et quelque peu moulant, s'ajustant une fois de plus à ses formes agréables. En guise de chaussures, il portait une paire de mocassins vernis.

- Wowww. Heu excusez-moi, ça m'a échappé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je fais souvent cet effet là aux gens, déclara le bel inconnu avec un sourire. Non, ne vous approchez pas.

- J'aimerais vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

- Vous ne pourriez pas.

Soudain, quelqu'un cria dans la nuit.

- Shawn !

- Je suis désolé, je dois y aller, s'excusa-t-il auprès de Paul.

- Attendez ! Je... Est-ce que je vous reverrai ?

- C'est fort possible.

Et sur ce, Shawn disparut dans la nuit. Paul resta songeur quelques instants puis décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Mais il était incapable de sortir cet homme, qui s'appelait Shawn, de ses pensées. Au plus profond de lui, même si jamais il ne l'admettrait, il espérait le revoir le lendemain.

Le lendemain, aux alentours de 17h, Paul, comme a son habitude, alla se recueillir sur la sépulture de sa défunte femme. Il s'assit un moment, repensant à tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec elle mais rapidement, ses pensées dérivèrent vers le mystérieux Shawn. Il s'en voulu de suite. Stéphanie était sa femme et il était hanté par un parfait étranger.

- Je suis certain qu'elle aimerait que vous refassiez votre vie et que vous ne gâchiez les belles années qu'il vous reste à vivre. Elle ne vous en voudrait pas.

Sans se retourner, il répondit à cette voix qu'il avait instantanément reconnu.

- Non, j'aurais l'impression de la tromper.

- Qu'auriez-vous aimé qu'elle fasse si la situation était inversée ?

Paul hésita un instant.

- Je... je n'aurais pas voulu qu'elle gâche le reste de sa vie à me pleurer... je... le contraire serait égoïste.

Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à son interlocuteur, qui était éloigné de lui de plusieurs mètres. Malgré tout, il était toujours aussi resplendissant.

- Je suppose que je ne peux toujours pas vous approcher.

- Malheureusement non, je suis désolé, répondit Shawn. Je peux me permettre de vous demander votre nom ?

- Paul, mais mes amis m'appellent Hunter.

- Enchanté Hunter, comme vous avez sûrement du le remarquer, je m'appelle Shawn. Est-ce dérangeant si l'on se tutoie ?

- Non. Tu sais Shawn, je suis ravi d'avoir un peu de compagnie, ça fait six mois que je fuis toute vie sociale.

- C'est normal, il est toujours très difficile de se remettre de la perte d'un être cher, il faut du temps.

Paul se sentit rassuré par les paroles de son compagnon. Il l'observa quelques instants.

- Je suis fascinant, non ? Demanda narcissiquement Shawn.

- Oui, sourit Hunter. J'étais simplement en train de me dire que tu sembles sans âge.

Il n'avait pas dit cette phrase au hasard. En effet, le mystère planant autour de Shawn, avait provoqué une intense réflexion cher Hunter depuis la veille. Peut-être allait-il passer pour un idiot ou pour quelqu'un de naïf, mais il fallait qu'il sache, malgré qu'il en soit quasiment certain.

- Quel âge as-tu réellement Shawn ?

Le « réellement » fit hésiter un instant l'intéressé, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Hunter.

- Trente-neuf ans.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Heu... j'ai... je... depuis quelques mois.

- Excuse moi d'en douter Shawn mais tu es sûr ?

Shawn Hickenbottom était étonné par la perspicacité de son nouvel ami.

- D'accord, peut-être pas, avoua-t-il. Mais comment ?

- Peut-être que je regarde trop la télé, peut-être qu'au fond j'y ai toujours cru. Tu es si mystérieux que je me suis posé des questions. Et j'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion.

- On peut dire que tu es perspicace. Tu peux le dire tu sais, je ne prends pas ça comme comme une insulte. J'aime mon statut de vampire.

Paul fut troublé par le sourire que Shawn lui adressa.

- Shawn, je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, vas-y, de toute façon tu ne t'es pas gêné quand tu m'as demandé mon âge.

- C'est vrai, avoua Hunter.

- Allez, vas-y, pose ta question.

- Tu dis que tu risquerais de me faire du mal si je m'approche de toi. Tu n'as donc jamais regardé Twilight ? Tu sais, le régime végétarien sur les animaux ?

Le vampire éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- On peut dire que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

- Je sais, sourit Paul. Je me posais simplement la question.

- Puisque ta référence c'est Twilight, je vais te donner une explication simple. Tu vois Jasper ?

- Oui.

- Je suis un peu comme lui, un nouveau végétarien. C'est encore difficile pour moi de résister au sang humain. Mais si je me tiens ici, près de toi, c'est que je commence à me contrôler.

- Tout s'explique ! S'exclama Paul Levesque.

Il était devenu ami avec un vampire, il avait un peu de mal à y croire.

- Je me suis nourris récemment, je pense que je devrais me contrôler. Que dirais-tu d'aller boire un verre chez moi ?

- Volontiers.

UN MOIS PLUS TARD:

Paul avait à peu près repris une vie normale. Il ne se rendait au cimetière plus qu'une fois par semaine, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il oubliait Stéphanie. Loin de là. Il avait par contre été licencié par son patron. En effet, depuis qu'il avait perdu sa femme, Hunter ne s'était pas représenté au travail. De toute façon, peu importait. Il pourrait vivre assez longtemps de son argent. Il avait peu à peu repris contact avec ses amis mais passait le plus clair de son temps avec Shawn. Ils étaient devenus inséparables. Ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs présenté quelques amis « végétariens », Adam Copeland, Jeff et Matt Hardy et son mentor, Ric Flair. Paul était heureux d'élargir son cercle de connaissances.

Il était tranquillement installé dans le canapé du salon de Shawn, alors que celui-ci était partit leur chercher un vin de choix dans sa cave. Il se prit à penser à lui d'une manière qu'il s'était toujours interdit. Tout d'abord, vis-à-vis de sa défunte femme, c'était incorrect, et puis, à sa connaissance, il n'était pas gay. _**Mais Shawn est si beau..., si attirant et si attentionné avec moi... **_

De son côté, Shawn, lui aussi pensait à son ami. _**Comment pourrais-je lui faire comprendre sans le brusquer que je veux plus que son amitié ? Doucement il accepte l'idée que la vie continue... Non, il n'est pas prêt à aller de l'avant. Stéphanie lui manque toujours trop. De toute façon il n'est pas gay et il est... humain. L'aimer c'est le mettre en danger... Suis-je donc condamné à vivre seul pour l'éternité ?**_

Le beau vampire alla rejoindre son ami, avec une bouteille de vin. Il trouva un Paul songeur, l'esprit à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Il claqua des doigts devant son nez.

- Allo Hunter ? Ici la Terre !

- Hum ? Excuse-moi j'étais ailleurs.

- J'avais remarqué, le taquina Shawn.

Ce dernier lui servit un verre et le lui tendit. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et tous deux détournèrent les yeux, gênés. Shawn s'assit à côté de son ami, avec son propre verre, qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Hunter ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle fascinant. Le plus bel homme de la Terre, accomplissant une action aussi banale, était diaboliquement sexy. _**Non, je ne suis pas gay**_, se morigéna-t-il.

- Hunter ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda l'immortel, qui avait remarqué son trouble.

- Heu... oui...

- Pourquoi tu mens ? Je croyais que nous étions amis.

Cette remarque blessa Paul.

- Nous le sommes.

- Alors que se passe-t-il Hunter ? Tu m'inquiètes.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Je te trouve diaboliquement sexy alors que je ne suis pas gay. Je craque littéralement devant ton sourire, ta voix suave, tes yeux magnifiques, tes formes parfaites. Alors que je n'ai jamais ressentit ça pour un homme et je me sens coupable vis-à-vis de Stéphanie. Je voudrais passer l'éternité à tes côtés mais je me dis que c'est mal, voilà ce qu'il se passe.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Paul Levesque. Shawn l'essuya à l'aide de son pouce et planta ses yeux d'azur dans ceux de Hunter. Alors, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser chaste mais plein d'amour.

- Je t'apprendrai à vivre avec, Hunter, murmura le beau vampire, le front contre celui de l'humain de ses rêves.

- Mais moi je n'ai pas l'éternité pour t'aimer. Shawn, je veux être comme toi.

- Tu veux que je te transforme ? Vraiment ? Pour vivre avec moi ?

- Oui, si je dois refaire ma vie, ça sera avec toi, pour toujours.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, aussi timidement que la première fois.

- Shawn, transforme moi maintenant.

Shawn l'entraîna vers sa chambre.

- Les vampires dorment ? S'étonna Hunter.

Oui, répondit simplement son ami et amant. Allonge toi, je veux que ce soit le plus agréable possible.

Paul s'exécuta et s'allongea sur la couche moelleuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

- Quant je t'aurai mordu, tu vas rester inconscient environ une heure, le temps que les transformations agissent dans ton organisme et tu te réveillera dans mes bras.

Son ami se mit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa. Doucement, ses lèvres dérivèrent vers son cou. Les bras de Hunter entourèrent son dos.

- Attention, ça va faire un peu mal.

Les canines de Shawn se plantèrent dans la chair tendre de Paul et atteignirent sa carotide. Quand le sang afflua dans sa bouche, il se dit que c'était le meilleur qu'il avait jamais goûté. Une heure plus tard, comme promis, Hunter s'éveilla dans les bras de son amant, se sentant un peu faible. Aussitôt, Shawn déposa un chemin de baisers ardents sur son torse.

- Shawn, s'il te plaît, ne vas pas trop vite. Je... Je ne suis pas encore prêt.

- Je comprends. On a l'éternité devant nous.

Il sourit et captura les lèvres de Paul pour un baiser plus profond que les deux premiers. Puis, il posa sa tête sur le corps athlétique du nouveau vampire.

- Je t'aime Hunter.

- Je t'aime aussi Shawn.

- Tu vas voir, ton nouveau statut à pleins d'aspects intéressants. Certains d'entre nous développent des dons, peut-être en fais-tu partit.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, déclara Paul en caressant la longue chevelure de son homme.

De sa main libre, il lia ses doigts à ceux de Shawn. Maintenant ils allait être ensemble. Pour toujours.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review et de passer commande ;)**


	5. HBKRandy Orton La faute à Dave

**Celui-ci est pour Youni, Chisato-Chan et JustWrestler. Prochaine: HBK/JBL**

**

* * *

  
**

Randy Orton, assis sur le banc de la locker room, observait nerveusement sur l'écran la joute verbale entre Shawn Michaels et David Batista. Il avait peur pour Shawn. Dave était impulsif et l'on ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où l'homme n'avait pas respecté les storylines et frappé son adversaire sans merci.

_- Shawn, Shawn, Shawn... Pour qui tu te prends ? Arriver comme ça, après des semaines d'absence et demander un match pour MON titre ? Franchement tu devrais lâcher l'affaire. Tu te fais trop vieux. T'es fini... fini._

Randy serra les dents. Pour qui se prenait Batista ? Comment osait-il parler de la sorte à Shawn ?

_- Tu es simplement jaloux Dave, répliqua le Show Stopper. Jaloux de ma popularité. Jaloux qu'à mon âge, je sois encore là et surtout jaloux que les enfants de mes premiers fans m'adorent autant que leurs parents m'admiraient il y a 15 ans. C'est quelque chose que tu ne connaitras jamais Dave. Jamais._

_Batista ne supporta pas et se jeta sur Shawn. Il frappa sur toutes ses faiblesses qu'il connaissait. C'est à dire son dos et ses genoux._

Orton réagit au quart de tour. Peu importait la storyline, de toute façon Dave ne la respectait pas. La seule chose que lui indiquait son cerveau était que Shawn courait un danger. Il courut dans le couloir, sur la rampe et atteignit le ring en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallut pour le dire.

Shawn qui se tenait le dos, semblait souffrir le martyr alors que David Batista envoyait de sales coups de pied dans son genoux. Discrètement, Randy se glissa derrière Batista en espérant que les commentateurs ne trahiraient pas sa présence. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils se doutaient que ce qu'il se passait n'était pas normal. Randall envoya un coup à l'arrière du genoux de l'animal, qui tomba à genoux. Shawn en profita pour respirer. Sans plus attendre, le Legend Killer frappa de toutes ses forces sur le gros tas de muscle qui avait osé s'attaquer à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il enchaînait les droites sans relâche et esquissa un sourire satisfait quand il sentit le cartilage de son ex-compagnon de l'évolution craquer sous l'impact de son poing. Aussitôt il aida HBK à descendre du ring. Il fallait absolument qu'il l'éloigne de ce fou furieux. Quand ils furent sur les tatamis, il demanda gentiment à Shawn de s'allonger.

- C'est mieux pour ton dos, précisa-t-il.

Aussitôt il se retourna et hurla pour qu'on apporte une civière. Stéphanie, qui avait anticipé, avait envoyé les médecins, qui s'occupèrent de Shawn. Alors, Randall Keith Orton remonta s'occuper de Batista.

- T'es un homme mort Dave, siffla-t-il.

Et sur ce, il s'acharna sur lui, lui envoyant des coups de pied dans les côtes, dans le crane. L'Animal se tordait de douleur, car plus en l'état de riposter. Stéphanie McMahon, voyant que ça dégénérait, envoya la sécurité pour arrêter le fils de Bob Orton avant qu'il ne tue littéralement David. Mais les petits gabarits des gardes de la sécurité n'étaient pas suffisant alors Triple HHH proposa à sa femme de leur prêter main forte.

- D'accord Hunter, mais fais attention, lui demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Promis.

Il se dirigea vers la salle au pas de course et avec l'aide de la sécurité parvint à maitriser Orton. Concernant Batista, les médecins l'aidèrent à quitter le ring et appelèrent le 911 pour qu'il soit conduit à l'hôpital.

En coulisse, remarquant que Randy s'était un petit peu calmé, Hunter relâcha doucement son étreinte.

- Si je te lâche, tu ne me frappera pas ? Demanda l'assassin cérébral.

- Non, grommela le tueur de légende.

Triple H le lâcha mais aussitôt apparurent Stéphanie et Vince.

- Si vous voulez me virer, vous le ferez plus tard, les devança Randy Orton. D'abord je vais voir Shawn, après vous faites ce que vous voulez de moi.

Bouche bée, le père et la fille le laissèrent filer sans rien dire. Arrivé devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Randall l'ouvrit sans frapper. Les médecins lui dirent de s'en aller mais Shawn intervint.

- Non, ça va aller, il peut rester.

Il s'assit sur une chaise, énervé contre lui-même. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas agit plus tôt ? Un ostéopathe manipulait le dos du Heart Break Kid. Ce dernier grimaçait de douleur, ce qui fendit le cœur de Randy. Il s'en voulait. Shawn ne méritait pas ce que l'Animal lui avait fait subir. Pas lui. Pas Shawn. Shawn Hickenbottom était le dernier des hommes qui méritait un tel traitement.

- Je suis désolé Shawn, j'aurais du intervenir plus tôt. Excuse moi, vraiment, lâcha Orton avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- Hey, tu n'as pas à t'excuser Randy. Tu m'as sauvé. Je t'en suis très reconnaissant.

- Mais cet enfoiré t'a blessé, Shawn. Il t'a blessé.

Le RKO avait les larmes aux yeux mais les retint, ne voulant pas paraître faible devant Michaels. L'intéressé, allongé sur la table de massage, grimaçant de douleur, demanda à Randy d'approcher. Ce dernier s'exécuta. Il s'agenouilla pour être au niveau du visage de son aîné. Shawn lui caressa la joue.

- Je vais bien Randy, ne t 'inquiète pas. Je vais bien et c'est grâce à toi.

- Non Shawn tu ne vas pas bien. Ce lâche s'est attaqué à tes points faibles.

A la grande sur prise de HBK, Randy lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Je te laisse Shawn. Je suppose que les McMahon m'attendent pour discuter. Viens me voir dès que les docs en ont fini avec toi.

- D'accord.

Orton sortit de l'infirmerie et c'est sans surprise qu'il constata que Stéphanie l'attendait devant la porte.

- Tu me suis dans mon bureau ? On a besoin de parler tous les deux.

- Hum hum, se contenta-t-il d'acquiescer.

Quand il s'assit en face de son bureau, la princesse entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

- Mon père a viré Dave.

- Parfait, il le mérite.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi. C'était le dérapage de trop. Et toi ? D'après toi qu'est-ce que je devrais faire de toi ?

- Ce que tu veux. Me suspendre, me virer. Je m'en fiche mais j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

- Hum, répondit pensivement la jeune femme. J'aimerais comprendre. Pourquoi Shawn ? Je veux dire, Dave a déjà attaqué des tas de gens sans raison. Et pourtant, jusque là, tu n'avais jamais réagit. Alors pourquoi lui ?

- Je suis obligé de répondre ?

- Oui.

- Parce-que je l'aime. Voilà pourquoi.

Stéphanie ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Voilà qui m'aide à prendre ma décision. Je ne te sanctionnerai pas. Tu as agit pour la bonne cause. Tu comptes lui dire ?

- A Shawn ?

- Non, non, au père noël. Mais oui idiot, à Shawn.

- Ben, je ne sais pas.

- Tu devrais.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Mon petit doigt, sourit la Billion Dollar Princess.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Randy Orton sortit du bureau de la sœur de Shane, des conseils plein la tête. Des problèmes de cœur ? Appelez SOS Stéphanie. Des conseillers vous écoutent 24 heures sur 24. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il s'aperçut que Shawn l'attendait, appuyé contre le mur. Randy s'approcha de lui, le regard inquiet.

- Comment tu te sens Shawn ?

- Je n'ai plus très mal, je me sens juste un peu faible.

Le Legend Killer serra les dents de frustration. Il détestait voir Shawn souffrir. HBK entoura les poignets du jeune homme, de ses doigts fins. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Instantanément Randy se noya dans cet océan d'azur. Doucement, il approcha son visage de celui du texan et l'embrassa timidement. Michaels mit un certain temps avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Randall, s'étant rendu compte du manque de réaction de son ami, s'excusa de suite.

- Excuse-moi Shawn, je n'aurais pas dû.

Le Show Stopper, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit, resserra sa prise autour des poignets du jeune homme pour éviter qu'il ne s'en aille. Il l'attira à lui. Quand leurs torses se touchèrent, il passa une main derrière la nuque du tueur de légende. Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse, chacun répondant à ce baiser passionné.

- Hum... Randy, gémit Shawn.

Le pouce de ce dernier traçait de petits cercles invisibles sur les fossettes de son aîné.

- Je suis là Shawn... je suis là. Je serai toujours là.

- Quand ils se détachèrent, ils se sourirent.

- Tu me raccompagne à l'hôtel Shawn ? Demanda le RKO.

- Avec plaisir.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, dans la chambre de HBK:

Randall Keith Orton, était assis sur le lit de son aîné, ce dernier sur ses genoux. Ils s'embrassaient avec délectation. Quand il en eut finit avec ses lèvres, Randy descendit s'occuper du cou de son nouvel amant.

- Randy... hum... j'ai envie de toi.

- Tu es trop faible Shawny. Ce match t'as épuisé mais j'ai quand même quelque chose en tête pour toi.

Le Heart Break Kid sourit lorsqu'il sentit la main de Orton sur son entrejambe. Hum... cette sensation était si délicieuse. Randy fit s'assoir Shawn au bord du lit et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il commença à lui défaire sa ceinture, un sourire aux lèvres. Quand il libéra le sexe gonflé de plaisir du Show Stopper, ce dernier émit un soupir de bonheur. Randall y promena ses doigts, fasciné. Alors, il entreprit de taquiner le membre de son amant, du bout de la langue.

- Hum Randy... c'est trop bon.

- Alors profite.

Après de longue minutes de bonheur, Shawn se libéra dans la bouche du jeune homme, qui lécha le membre de son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout propre. Il se releva embrasser un Michaels, pantelant.

- J'ai été comment ?

- Magique.

* * *

**Review ? N'oubliez pas de passer commande**


	6. HBKJBL Limousine

**Voila le HBK/JBL pour Youni.**

**N'oubliez pas de passer commande. Je case Shawn avec n'importe qui. Vous pouvez même aller piocher vos catcheurs à la TNA si ça vous chante.**

**

* * *

  
**

Shawn détestait travailler pour cet enfoiré de JBL. Il le prenait vraiment pour son larbin. Si il n'avait pas été dépendant de lui financièrement, le Heart Break Kid aurait commis un meurtre.

Il se changeait dans les vestiaires, après avoir accompli sa part de travail pour la soirée. C'est à dire gagner son match pour permettre à son « employeur » d'aller au prochain Pay-Per-View. HBK se détestait. Lui qui avait toujours été si fier... Tout à coup, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit violemment.

- Shawn ! A ma limousine ! Dans 10 minutes ! Lui hurla John Bradshaw Layfield avant de repartir comme il était venu.

Le Show Stopper soupira d'exaspération. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Il s'habilla rapidement, ne voulant pas contrarier son comparse texan. Une fois vêtu d'un simple jeans et d'un tee-shirt, il gagna le parking de l'arena. Il trouva JBL appuyé contre sa limousine blanche, un sourire méprisant sur le visage.

- Monte Shawn.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et grimpa dans la voiture. Il fut rapidement rejoins par l'homme d'affaire.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Se hasarda-t-il à demander.

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Layfield.

Le chauffeur démarra et un silence désagréable s'installa entre les deux hommes. La main de John se posa sur la cuisse de Shawn, qui eut un mouvement de recule.

- Heu... attends John... tu fais quoi là ?

- Tu es à moi Shawn, tu m'appartiens et il se trouve que j'ai envie de toi.

HBK se recula le plus loin possible de l'autre texan.

- Écoute John, je veux bien faire tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- John... je suis marié, je ne suis pas gay. J'ai des gosses et merde ! C'est interdit par la religion.

L'homme d'affaire se rapprocha dangereusement du Heart Break Kid et sans prévenir, l'embrassa. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, JBL glissa sa langue entre les douces lèvres de son cadet. Ne laissant pas à Shawn le temps de réagir, il lui déboutonna son pantalon et glissa sa main sous l'élastique de son boxer. Michaels ne put retenir un gémissement. Et merde, voilà que ce que lui faisait Bradshaw l'excitait.

- On dirait que ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire Shawn, dit JBL un sourire malfaisant sur le visage.

- S'il-te-plaît John... hum... non arrête.

Au lieu de lui obéir, John Bradshaw Layfield lui fit glisser son pantalon et sa bouche s'aventura sur le sexe dardé de son employé. Shawn Michaels ne répondait plus de rien, c'était décidément trop agréable.

- Hum John, gémit-il.

JBL sourit. Il savait qu'il avait gagné. Il délaissa quelques instants la virilité de HBK pour revenir l'embrasser passionnément. Cette fois-ci, dans le feu de l'action, Shawn répondit au baiser avec ferveur. Il amena même Bradshaw plus près de lui pour le sentir contre sa peau.

- Shawn, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour.

- John, je n'ai jamais...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, coupé par un baiser enflammé. John le prépara doucement. La douleur surprit Shawn quand il sentit le doigt de Bradshaw s'introduire dans son intimité. De sa main libre, l'homme d'affaire entreprit de rassurer Michaels en lui caressant le visage et en l'embrassant.

- Chut, ça va aller Shawn. Je vais y aller doucement.

JBL retira ses doigts pour laisser place à sa virilité.

- Argggg John, ça fait mal.

- Je sais Shawn. Mais ça va passer, je te le promet. Tu me le dis quand je peux bouger, d'accord ?

- OK, souffla-t-il.

John le caressa tendrement.

- Je crois que me suis un peu trop attaché à toi Shawn.

- C'est bon John, tu peux y aller.

Bradshaw commença un léger mouvement de va-et-vient.

- Hum John...

- Si ça fait mal, j'arrête Shawn.

- Oh non, continue. Hum... oh oui John.

- Ce dernier accéléra le mouvement. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait profondément en Shawn, il toucha le point sensible.

- Oh John !!!!!!!

- Tu veux que je recommence bébé ?

- Hum... oui, s'il-te-plaît.

JBL réitéra le geste. Il obtint le même cri de plaisir de la part du plus jeune. Alors, il entreprit de masturber ardemment le Heart Break Kid, qui se libéra dans la main de son patron. Layfield le suivit peu de temps après, emplissant de sa semence, les magnifiques fesses du Show Stopper.

Leurs exploits les avait laissé pantelants. Quand JBL se retira de HBK, Shawn se signa. _**Please**__** my**__** Lord, **__**forgive**__** my **__**sins.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**REVIEW ?  
**_


	7. HBKEDGE Après match

**Voila avec beaucoup de retard la HBK/Edge pour Chisato-Chan, prochaine: HBK/Stone Cold pour lora.**

**N'hésitez pas à passer commande**

**

* * *

  
**

Après avoir aidé Matt Hardy, son meilleur ami, a gagner son match, Adam Copeland, mieux connu sous le pseudonyme « Edge », regagnait tranquillement les coulisses, un petit sourire arrogant sur le visage. Jay « Christian » et Chris Jericho, vinrent le féliciter.

- Bon boulot, Adam, t'es vraiment le plus bel enfoiré de la fédération, sourit Jay.

- Merci vieux, répondit Edge sachant très bien qu'il devait le prendre comme un compliment.

- Excellent Adam, comme toujours, le félicita Chris en lui administrant une tape dans le dos.

- Merci.

Quelqu'un s'était approché discrètement, lui aussi pour féliciter le Canadien. Il attendait patiemment derrière les deux amis d'Adam.

- Hey, fit-il doucement.

Aussitôt Jay et Chris s'éclipsèrent. Copeland attira l'homme au creux de ses bras.

- Salut toi, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

- Je venais te féliciter, lui indiqua son amant, totalement dans un autre monde.

- Et si tu le faisais à ta manière bébé ?

- Hummm.

Et sur, il embrassa Adam avec tendresse et passion. Edge entraina le Heart Break Kid jusqu'à sa loge, qu'il ferma a clé. Il plaqua Shawn contre le mur, prenant possession de ses lèvres et en le déshabillant rapidement. Michaels ne put que s'abandonner sous ces caresses fiévreuses.

- Merde Adam... c'est trop bon, susurra HBK en glissant ses doigts dans les doux cheveux blonds de son homme.

- T'en veux plus bébé ?

- Hum oui Adam...

- Alors demande.

- Hum... Addy... s'il-te plaît, fais moi l'amour.

- J'adore quand tu demandes Shawnie, lui indiqua Edge en prenant possession de ses lèvres.

La Rated-R superstar attrapa Shawn par les hanches. Le Texan passa une de ses jambes autour des hanches d'Adam pour lui donner un parfait aperçut de son intimité et de son sexe dardé.

- Merde Shawn, grogna Edge. Tu sais que ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy ?

- Hum... pour toi rien n'est trop beau.

L'Ultimate Opportunist sourit à la remarque de son amant. Doucement, il glissa ses doigts en lui. Aussitôt, HBK arqua les hanches. Adam commença à bouger ses doigts.

- Hum... oh oui... ahhh...

Le spectacle d'un Shawn Michaels à sa merci, gémissant sous ses attouchements, aurait presque suffit à Copeland. Le Heart Break Kid était si beau. Sans le prévenir, Adam le pénétra et commença à se mouvoir en lui. Shawn enfoui son visage dans le cou de son amant et lui mordit l'épaule tant le plaisir était intense.

- Hey doucement Shawn, après on va croire que je couche avec un vampire, le taquina Edge.

- Hum... c'est pas ma faute... c'est vraiment trop... ahhhhh

Adam adorait les cris de son homme lorsqu'il touchait son point sensible. Il empoigna le membre de Shawn et se mit à le masturber au rythme de ses coups de reins.

- Oh mon Dieu Adam !!! S'il-te-plaît, plus vite, plus fort.

- Oh merde Shawn... hum... t'imagines pas à quel point tu m'excites...

- Oh oui Addy... oh encore ! Hum...

Shawn le libéra avec force dans la main de son amant et l'embrassa avec passion. Edge ne tarda à le suivre, emplissant l'intimité de son ainé, de sa semence chaude. Il se retira doucement de lui, prenant le Texan, épuisé, dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que ça va Shawnie ?

- Oui... j'ai juste un peu de mal à reprendre mon souffle... Je crois que je me fais un peu vieux.

- Ne dis pas de sottises mon amour, répondit Adam en traçant le contour de ses lèvres avec sa langue.

Fin

* * *

**REVIEW ?**


	8. HBKStoneCold Wrestlemania

**Voici la HBK/Stone Cold Steve Austin, pour lora. N'oubliez pas de passer commande.**

**Info: J'ai essayé de respecter au maximum le scénario de WM14, dites moi si ça vous plait.  
**

* * *

La scène se passait le 20 mars 1998, 9 jours avant Wrestlemania XIV, le show qui valut au Heart Break Kid, 5 ans de longue et pénible absence. Vince McMahon et Stone Cold Steve Austin étaient engagés dans une conversation sérieuse, au beau milieu du hall de l'hôtel qui accueillait le roster, à Boston, Massachusetts.

- Il est hors de question que je lui fasse ça ! S'écria Stone Cold.

- Steven, tu ne vas quand même pas refuser le main event de Wrestlemania ? Demanda le chairman, incrédule.

- C'est parfaitement ce que je vais faire, Vince. Je refuse de combattre un homme à terre. Shawn souffre, il est blessé, merde ! Je sais que suis connu pour ne pas avoir de sentiments mais je ne peux pas rester de marbre face à la douleur d'un ami !

C'est précisément à ce moment là que Michaels fit son apparition. Il rentrait d'une séance chez le kinésithérapeute. Il se figea quand il entendit la conversation entre le président et son collègue. Visiblement, ils parlaient de lui. Son esprit lui ordonna de bouger, mais sa curiosité l'en empêcha. Il se fit discret et écouta l'échange entre les deux hommes.

- Je sais Steven, tenta Vince, essayant d'apaiser le fougueux Texan. Mais Shawn a dit lui même qu'il tenait à combattre, et tu le sais parfaitement. Je veux que ce soit toi son adversaire, c'est tout.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je REFUSE ! Je ne veux pas être responsable de l'état de Shawn, je sais qu'il a travaillé dur pour essayer d'être apte physiquement pour le Pay-Per-View, mais je ne veux pas... je ne peux pas. Lui faire du mal, lui voler sa ceinture, et le laisser brisé pour son dernier match, c'est vraiment trop pour moi.

Le Show Stopper, ému, ne voulut pas en entendre plus et décida de rejoindre sa chambre. Quand il passa devant les hommes, Austin remarqua les yeux brillants de son collègue. Aucun doute que Shawn les avait écouté.

- Tu devrais aller lui parler, conseilla Vince une fois que le plus jeune des deux Texans eut disparut dans la cage d'ascenseur.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Steven. Je n'y arriverait pas. Quand je suis avec lui, je perds tous mes moyens.

- Essaye quand même, ça ne te coûte rien de tenter.

Le catcheur acquiesça d'un signe de tête et entreprit de chercher la chambre de l'homme qu'il refusait de détruire. Dans les couloirs, il croisa Owen Hart, qui discutait avec Triple H, de leur futur match. Il s'adressa à Hunter.

- Hey Hunt', tu ne saurais pas dans quelle chambre se trouve Shawn ? J'ai besoin de lui parler.

- 724, un étage au dessus, couloir de gauche.

- Merci.

Il les laissa et cette fois-ci, emprunta l'escalier pour gravir les quelques marches qui le séparaient de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui dise avant qu'il ne parte. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, et inspira profondément. Il frappa. Il attendit quelques instants. La porte s'ouvrit. HBK lui sourit faiblement, ce qui fit malgré tout, littéralement fondre le gros dur qu'était Steve Austin.

- Entre.

La voix de Shawn était aussi faible que son sourire, ce qui fit s'inquiéter Steven. Il suivit son ami à l'intérieur. Il s'assit sur le lit.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Offrit le Heart Break Kid.

- Volontiers, merci.

Il leur servit un verre d'alcool chacun et alla s'assoir à côté de son futur adversaire.

- Écoute Steve... je... suis désolé d'avoir écouté votre conversation tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas du.

- Hey, ce n'est rien Shawn, le rassura Austin en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Un léger frisson parcourut l'échine du plus jeune, à ce contact.

- Comment va ton dos ? S'inquiéta le plus vieux.

- Bien, répondit-il les yeux toujours aussi brillant que plus tôt.

- Pourquoi tu me ment Shawn ?

- Parce-que je veux combattre contre toi la semaine prochaine ! Voilà pourquoi !

Shawn laissa couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis qu'il avait surpris Vince et Steven en train de parler. Le Show Stopper posa son verre sur la table de chevet et enfoui son visage dans son oreiller. Il était hors de question que Steve le voit pleurer. Ce dernier, s'allongea à côté de Shawn et l'attira dans ses bras. Aussitôt, HBK se laissa aller contre le torse puissant de celui qu'il aurait tant aimé qu'il soit plus que son ami.

- Si tu es vraiment sûr de toi, je serai honoré de combattre contre toi Shawn... chut, ça va aller, je suis là, le rassura Austin en lui caressant doucement son dos fragile.

- Merci Steven.

Michaels releva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son ami. Il ne réfléchit pas et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. A sa grande surprise, Stone Cold l'attira plus près de lui et approfondit le baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, ils s'interrogeait silencieusement du regard. Aucun des deux ne savait ce qu'il leur avait pris, mais ce qu'ils savaient, c'est que tous les deux, voulaient aller plus loin.

Steven retira le tee-shirt de Shawn et ce dernier en fit de même avec celui de son aîné. Austin retourna goûter aux lèvres de son cadet avec délectation, puis, il descendit lécher et mordiller son cou. Le Heart Break Kid laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

- Hum... Steve...

Ce dernier sourit et descendit tracer un chemin de baisers ardents sur le torse parfait du plus jeune. Il s'attarda sur ses tétons, desquels il s'occupa longuement. Quand il arriva au niveau de la ceinture, il releva la tête et interrogea d'un regard, l'homme qu'il aimait.

- C'est bon, continue, souffla Shawn, presque désespéré.

Alors, Stone Cold déboutonna le jeans de son nouvel amant et le fit glisser lentement. Le boxer du natif de San Antonio ne tarda pas à suivre. Steven s'arrêta quelques instants pour contempler le corps magnifique de l'homme qui s'offrait à lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda HBK.

- Je me disais juste que tu étais vraiment beau Shawn.

L'intéressé se mit à rougir. Steve l'embrassa avant de se débarrasser de ses propres vêtements. Il s'allongea à côté de Michaels et l'attira au creux de ses bras pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Le contact de leurs érections les électrisa quelque peu mais ils parvinrent à rester maîtres d'eux mêmes. Ils ne voulaient pas que ça aille trop vite. Shawn, la tête enfouie dans le cou de son amant, sentit des mains masser légèrement son dos, exactement aux endroits où il avait mal. Il soupira de bien être.

- Hum... ça fait du bien.

- C'était bien mon intention.

- Steven ?

- Hum ?

- S'il-te-plaît, j'ai besoin de toi, fais moi l'amour.

- Tu es certain ?

- Oui, s'il-te-plaît.

La voix de Shawn était si suppliante... Ce qui brisa le cœur de l'homme réputé froid comme la pierre.

- J'arrive bébé.

Le Show Stopper prit la main de son homme et suça ses doigts. Une fois que cela fut fait, Austin en introduisit un, doucement, en Shawn. Il lui laissa le temps de s'habituer avant de commencer à le bouger.

- Je continue ?

- Hum... oui vas-y, mais doucement.

L'aîné continua ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il estime que Shawn soit près. Alors, en douceur, ses doigts laissèrent place à son sexe gonflé de plaisir. Quand il le pénétra, Michaels s'accrocha à lui.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

- Surtout pas !

Stone Cold Steve Austin sourit et embrassa HBK avec passion. Alors que leurs langues jouaient ensemble, il commença lentement à se mouvoir en Shawn. Il était si beau quand il éprouvait du plaisir. D'une main, le plus vieux des Texans attrapa un oreiller, qu'il cala sous le dos du plus jeune.

- C'est mieux ?

- Hum... oh...oui, beaucoup mieux.

- Merde Shawn... c'est trop bon...

Steven accéléra le rythme et s'enfonça plus profondément en son amant. Il sut de suite qu'il avait touché le point sensible.

- Oh oui ! Ahh! S'écria Shawn.

- Je recommence ?

- Hum... oui...

Alors qu'à chaque coup de reins, il touchait la prostate du Heart Break Kid, il s'occupa du membre de son homme.

- Hum... Steven... a ce rythme là, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

- Hum... ahhh... Shawn... te retiens pas...

Un coup de reins plus tard, Shawn Michaels atteint l'extase, suivit de près par Stone Cold. L'aîné se retira du Heart Break Kid, pantelant. Il le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa, épuisé.

- Shawn, je tenais à ce que tu saches quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Je sais que tu es marié, je sais que dans une semaine tu vas partir, peut-être même qu'on ne se reverra plus jamais mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime sincèrement.

- Je t'aime aussi Steven... je t'aime.

Et ils s'endormirent.

Neuf jours plus tard, main event de Wrestlemania XIV:

Mike Tyson décompta le tombé. 1, 2, et 3, Stone Cold Steve Austin était le nouveau champion WWF. Steve se pencha discrètement sur l'oreille de Michaels et murmura:

- Je suis désolé Shawn, tellement désolé.

- T'en fais pas pour moi, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

L'aîné se releva. Tyson lui prit le bras en signe de victoire. Shawn se releva à son tour, mais très péniblement. Il se battait contre la douleur, son dos était en charpie. Une fois qu'il fut sur pieds, Mike Tyson lui assena une droite qui le mit KO. Il ota son tee-shirt DX pour enfiler celui de Austin. Les deux hommes retournèrent en coulisse. Stone Cold se retourna néanmoins, les larmes aux yeux. Il laissait là un homme brisé, Shawn Michaels, l'homme qu'il aimait et pour qui c'était peut-être le dernier match de sa carrière. A cette pensée, une unique larme coula le long de sa joue.

- Pardonne moi Shawn, pardonne moi.

* * *

**Alors ? Disons que j'étais pas très inspirée par Austin, alors j'ai repris un grand classique, le main event de WM14.**

**REview ?  
**


	9. HBKMattChris Lust

**Voilà un HBK/Matt/Chris pour Chisato-Chan, passez vos commandes.**

**

* * *

  
**

Matt et Chris, dans leur loge, regardaient Shawn faire son entrée sur le ring, sur cette musique qui lui allait si bien, « Sexy Boy ». Matt laissa errer sa main sur la cuisse de son amant, tout en continuant de fixer l'écran.

- Shawn est vraiment sexy, murmura Matt.

- Merci pour moi, grogna Jericho.

Matthew l'embrassa.

- Tu sais très bien que personne ne t'égale Christopher.

- Je sais pas trop, réfléchit ce dernier. Faut quand même avouer que Shawn est vraiment hot.

- Alors toi aussi tu le penses ? Demanda le plus jeune.

- Oui.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, un sourire s'affichant sur leur visage au même moment.

- Matty, tu penses à ce que je pense ?

- Si tu rêves d'un plan à trois avec Shawn, alors on pense pareil.

- Parfait, sourit Y2J en se frottant les mains.

Après un match difficile contre John Cena, Shawn gagna les vestiaires rapidement. Il avaient envie d'une bonne douche chaude pour détendre ses muscles endoloris. Il se déshabilla, passa une serviette autour de ses hanches et entra dans les douches. A son grand bonheur, il était seul. Il posa sa serviette, détacha ses longs cheveux dorés et fit couler l'eau sur son corps. Il soupira de bien-être.

- Hum... que ça fait du bien...

Sa tête était penchée en avant, l'eau chaude, presque brulante, coulait lentement sur sa nuque, puis venait glisser le long des muscles saillants de son dos fragile, pour venir rouler sur ses fesses magnifiquement dessinées.

Chris Jericho et Matt Hardy entrèrent à ce moment là, et aussi innocemment qu'ils le purent, se glissèrent sous les douches à leur tour. Michaels jeta un rapide coup d'œil au couple mais préféra s'occuper de ses affaires. Avec ces deux là, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait arriver.

Y2J chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son Hardy Boy. Matt sourit à l'idée. Ils n'auraient pas besoin de forcer Shawn, ce dernier viendrait naturellement, ils en étaient sûrs. Le plus jeune colla le Canadien au mur et l'embrassa langoureusement, tout en faisant couler l'eau sur leurs corps étroitement liés.

- Hum... Matty..., gémit Christopher, exagérément fort.

Shawn ne put s'empêcher de les regarder, de ce qu'il croyait être discrètement. Merde, ces deux là étaient vraiment sexy, et ils semblaient se ficher totalement de sa présence. Les gémissements de Jericho se firent plus bruyant à mesure que Matt se faisait plus entreprenant. HBK sentit son bas-ventre se réveiller. _**Oh non, ce n'est pas le moment**_, se dit-t-il. Il fallait qu'il sorte des douches avant que ces deux là ne se sautent dessus. Il le fallait, mais pourtant ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Il observa avec délectation, Matt Hardy s'agenouiller devant Chris et prendre son membre entre ses lèvres.

- Hum Chrissy... c'est si bon...

Cette fois-ci Michaels tourna le bouton de la douche, le plus froid possible en espérant que ça le calmerait. Il retint un cri de surprise, au contact de l'eau froide. La douche glacée fit son effet quelques instants mais vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux du couple, ce fut inutile.

- Oh Matt... ah Matt je vais...

Chris ne put finir sa phrase et se libéra dans la bouche de son amant, qui lécha la virilité de Jericho jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit parfaitement nettoyé. La main se Shawn, s'en qu'il ne s'en rende compte, s'était perdu sur ses attributs masculins.

- Matt, je crois que quelqu'un a besoin d'aide, sourit Chris en pointant son menton vers Shawn.

Le Show Stopper resta figé sur place, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Mais une légère rougeur, informait les deux hommes sur la gêne de leur aîné. Chris Jericho se glissa derrière Shawn, alors que Matt se plaça devant lui.

- Tu veux qu'on t'aide Shawnie ? Susurra le Canadien à l'oreille du Texan, en laissa errer ses mains sur ses hanches et lui déposant des baisers dans le cou.

- Je serai ravie de l'aider moi, ajouta Matt, imitant son compagnon.

- Alors Shawnie ? Demanda le Code Breaker. Tu as juste à le demander et on s'occupe de toi.

Pour lui montrer qu'il était sérieux, Christopher appuya son bassin contre les fesses du Heart Break Kid. Au contact du sexe de son ami, HBK laissa échapper un long gémissement.

- Hummmmmmmmm... oui, s'il-vous-plaît, je suis à vous.

Les deux amants se sourirent.

- Matt, laisse moi aller devant s'il-te-plaît.

- Okay Chrissy, mais moi aussi je veux en profiter.

Matt échangea sa place avec Chris et commença à attaquer le cou de son aîné. Chris déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme qu'il avait toujours admiré, qui céda le passage à sa langue. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air les oblige à se séparer. Alors, la langue de l'Ayatollah of rock'n rolla s'aventura sur le corps halé de Shawn.

- Hum.... merde, Chris... Matt... c'est trop bon.

Chris s'agenouilla et taquina le membre dardé de Michaels, du bout de la langue.

- Chris... s'il-te-plaît... arrête de me torturer...

- A tes ordres beau gosse.

Alors, il prit dans sa bouche, la virilité entière de son ami.

- Ahhhhh... humm... Chris...

Matt, frustré que le Show Stopper ne gémisse que le nom de son amant, se fit plus entreprenant. Il s'humidifia les doigts et en glissa un, puis deux dans l'intimité de l'aîné.

- Matt !!!!!! s'écria HBK.

L'intéressé eut un petit sourire satisfait et commença à bouger ses doigts en Shawn. Chris, accéléra le mouvement. Le Texan ne supporta pas la douce torture bien longtemps en se libéra dans la bouche du beau Canadien.

Le Heart Break Kid tomba à genoux, tant le plaisir avait été intense.

- Chris ? Je peux lui faire l'amour ? Demanda Matthew.

Avant de répondre, Christopher chuchota à l'oreille de HBK:

- Tu crois que tu pourrais nous supporter tous les deux ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas … Je... Je ne l'ai jais fait avec deux personnes... hésita Shawn.

- S'il te plaît Shawnie, on sera gentil, le rassura Chris en l'embrassant avec tendresse.

- D...D'accord.

Y2J aida Shawn à se mettre en position, le pauvre était fatigué, puis il s'adressa à Matt.

- Ok Matty, tu peux lui faire l'amour, à condition que tu partages.

- Tu veux dire que... toi...moi... Shawn ?

- Oui, Shawnie est d'accord à condition qu'on soit gentil.

- OK, Shawn, tu nous stoppe quand tu veux, d'accord ? L'informa Matt Hardy.

- Oui, allez-y, s'il vous plaît.

Matthew se positionna devant l'entrée de son aîné et le pénétra doucement, en déposant des baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Christopher approcha à son tour mais gouta d'abord aux lèvres du Texan.

- Tu vas voir, ça va aller Shawnie.

Et sur ce, il rejoignit Hardy et se glissa en Shawn. Le Show Stopper gémit de douleur et de plaisir. Merde, ces deux là savaient s'y prendre. Chris et Matt, commencèrent à bouger à l'unisson, tout en baladant leurs mais sur le corps de HBK, et en s'embrassant.

- Ahhh... humm... c'est trop bon...

- Je savais que t'aimerais ça Shawnie, sourit Jericho.

- Je dois avoir que c'est l'idée du siècle, ajouta Matt.

Matt prit le sexe de Michaels entre ses doigts et commença à le masturber. La friction de leurs virilités et l'étroitesse de Shawn, menaient les deux hommes au bord de leur limite. Leurs coups de reins se faisaient plus frénétiques, voire totalement psychotiques. Soudain, Matthew se raidit et se libéra en Shawn, Chris et l'intéressé suivirent immédiatement tant l'orgasme de Matt avaient été puissant.

Ils haletaient et étaient épuisés. A bout de souffle, ils se retirèrent doucement de leur aîné. Ils se remirent tous sur pieds et le couple entreprit de nettoyer Shawn. Matt tourna le bouton de la douche, et la régla pour qu'elle soit légèrement tiède. Alors, ils s'activèrent sur le corps du Heart Break Kid.

Shawn fermait les yeux, tant c'était agréable d'avoir ces deux hommes en train de s'occuper de lui.

Alors que Matt lui léchait le cou, il déclara:

- Chrissy, je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de lui.

- Moi non plus Matty. Shawn ? Est-ce que ça t'intéresserai de devenir notre amant officiel ?

- Heu... je sais pas.

HBK hésitait. Deux personnes à la fois, c'était peut-être un peu beaucoup. Et puis ces deux là étaient de vrai nymphomanes, si il acceptait, il allait devoir tenir le rythme.

- S'il te plaît, l'implora Matt en jouant avec ses lèvres.

Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure et lui fit des yeux de chien battu.

- D'accord.

Christopher s'approcha à son tour et lui caressa les fesses.

- Merci Shawnie, de toute façon même si tu avais dit non tu nous aurais eu sur le dos, t'es trop sexy pour qu'on te laisse tranquille.

- Dites les mecs, je vous en supplie, arrêtez de me tripoter comme ça, je ne suis plus tout jeune, regardez dans quel état vous me mettez.

Matt sourit, s'imaginant déjà la suite des évènements.

- Tu manques juste un peu d'entraînement Shawn.

Sur ce il s'agenouilla face au Show Stopper, prêt à le satisfaire. Jericho sortit s'habiller.

- Matt, Shawn, je vous laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec Vince, je vous retrouve dans notre loge dans une demie-heure.

* * *

**Alors ? Une petite review ?**


	10. HBKBatistaJeffChris Jeff's Party

**Voila le HBK/Batista pour JustWrestler, vous inquiétez pas si ça commence par un Jeff/Chris, c'est normal ^^**

**Prochain: HBK/Legacy et HBK/Vince pour Chisato-chan et Youni

* * *

  
**

Alors que la WWE était de passage à Cameron, en Caroline du Nord, Jeff Hardy avait invité quelques catcheurs à venir dormir chez lui. Bien sûr, son homme était le premier arrivé, il voulait avoir le temps de lui faire des choses...

Jeff était torse-nu dans son salon, en train de faire les derniers préparatifs de la soirée, c'est-à-dire, musique, films, sucreries et chantilly. Il poussa les fauteuils et libéra un grand espace au milieux de la pièce.

- Chris, ça te dérangerais de m'aider ?

- Un peu oui, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire. Je gagne quoi en échange ?

Le Rainbow-Haired Warrior joua avec sa lèvre inférieur, tout en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Il se rapprocha de Chris et se frotta contre sa cuisse. Le Canadien ferma les yeux sous ce contact agréable.

- Que dirais-tu de mon corps Chrissy ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends, bougeons ces fichus fauteuils !

Le jeune Hardy sourit, il pouvait obtenir n'importe quoi de Jericho. Quand ils en eurent finit avec les canapés, Chris prit le plus jeune dans ses bras et le monta à l'étage.

- Hey ! Protesta Jeff. Je peux marcher !

- Peut-être que tu peux marcher mais après ce que je vais te faire, ça va être difficile.

La Charismatic Enigma sourit et laissa traîner innocemment sa main sur l'entrejambe de Christopher.

- Jeff pas dans les escaliers, gémit Chris, son amant toujours dans les bras.

- Je ne sais pas, ça pourrait être intéressant, répliqua-t-il, provocateur, en faisant un peu plus pression sur les attributs du Code Breaker.

- Non, c'est trop dangereux.

Quand ils atteignirent l'étage, Chris posa Jeff et le plaqua contre le mur, oubliant totalement que la chambre était à à peine deux mètres. Il prit possession avec violence des lèvres de son vis-à-vis et appuya son érection contre celle de son amant.

- Je vais te faire payer ce petit jeu dans les escaliers Jeffro.

- Hum Chris...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jeffy ?

- S'il-te-plaît....

- Demande Jeff.

- Prend moi Christopher, là, tout de suite, maintenant.

- Avec plaisir beau gosse.

Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, tout en s'embrassant sur toute la surface du corps. Quand ils furent totalement nus, Jeffrey passa ses jambes autour des hanches de Chris, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Il adorait cette position, ça donnait un air plus bestial à leurs ébats. Mais au plus grand malheur du plus jeune, Y2J ferait durer l'attente.

- Chris si tu ne me fais pas l'amour sur le champs, je te jure que je t'attache et je te viole.

- Ahhh je suis tenté de te laisser en plan d'un coup.

- Chris !

Ce dernier rit de bon cœur, décidément Jeff était trop mignon. Sans le préparer, il le pénétra. Il savait que Jeff aimait quand c'était brutal.

Un quart d'heure plus tard:

*****Ding dong*

- Jeff rhabille toi, je vais ouvrir.

- Chris mais quelque chose en haut.

- Mais non, ils m'ont tous déjà vu torse-nu.

- Je sais Chrissy mais j'aime pas qu'on te matte, t'es à moi.

- Oui je suis à toi, pour toujours.

Chris l'embrassa rapidement, avant de descendre ouvrir.

- Salut les gars !

- Salut Chris ! Lancèrent Adam et Matt.

- Oula j'en connais un qui ressort d'une séance de sport de chambre, plaisanta HBK.

- Ahaha tu es très drôle Shawn.

Ensuite entrèrent Batista, Cody Rhodes et Randy Orton.

- Où est Jeff ? Demanda Cody.

- Il se rhabille, sourit Y2J.

Quand Jeff descendit des escaliers, tout le monde le regardait, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Rien, se moqua Matt.

- Chris tu ne leur à pas dit quand même ?! S'indigna le jeune homme.

- Heu... Peut-être que si.

- Tu vas me le payer Chris ! Bon bas donnez moi vos sacs, je vais les monter à l'étage.

Il monta les sacs et redescendit rapidement. Il installa des matelas sur le sol de la pièce, en face de la télé.

- Que diriez-vous d'un bon film d'horreur les mecs ?

Shawn et Adam se regardèrent, horrifiés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Chris.

- Heu... on est pas très fans, avoua Michaels, rougissant.

- Vous vous cacherez les yeux pendant les scènes qui font peur, se moqua Jeff.

Ils s'installèrent tous sur les matelas, Chris mit le film et Jeff alla chercher des bonbons.

- Je vous préviens, le premier qui touche à mes Skittles, j'en fais de la pâté pour chiens.

- Il ne plaisante pas, renchérit Jericho. J'en sais quelque chose.

Tous rirent. Jeff était irrécupérable. Alors que le film commençait, chacun s'installa: Jeff dans les bras de Chris, Adam dans les bras de Matt, et Randy, Cody, Shawn et Dave chacun de leur côté.

Ils étaient tous attentifs à la moindre scène du film. Enfin... presque tous. En effet, David Bautista ne cessait de jeter de petits regards au Heart Break Kid. Il aurait bien aimé le prendre dans ses bras, comme le faisaient les autres couples, mais il n'était même pas sûr que Shawn soit gay.

Le vampire du film arrachait le cœur de sa victime, aussitôt, Cody se jeta dans les bras du Legend Killer et ferma les yeux. Randy en profita pour balader ses mains sur le corps du plus jeune membre de la Legacy, qui laissa échapper un soupir de bien être. Batista les enviait. Merde, ça semblait si facile.

Tout à coup, le courant se coupa et se fut le noir complet.

- Ce n'est rien, les renseigna Chris, il y a de l'orage dehors, les plombs ont dut sauter.

- Et si on en profitait pour faire un jeu ? Demanda Jeff.

- C'est que tu n'est pas si bête que t'en à l'air Hardy, se moqua Randy, j'ai toujours crut que tu ne réfléchissais qu'avec ce que tu avais entre les jambes.

- A ton avis Randy, j'ai réfléchis avec quoi, là, tout de suite ? L'interrogea Jeff qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant la main de Chris se balader sur le haut de sa cuisse.

- J'en étais sûr, on ne peut pas te changer Jeff, ajouta Matthew.

- Alors ça vous tente ?

Tous acceptèrent. Jeff alla chercher quelques bougies mais revint armé de tout un attirail, notamment de la chantilly et du Nutella. Une fois qu'ils furent éclairés un minimum, ils s'assirent en rond.

- Je vous propose un Action ou vérité, lança Jeff.

- Jeff, on n'est plus des gamins, grogna son frère.

- Mais si vous allez voir, ça va être marrant. Addy, tu commences.

- Jeffro, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Bon heu... Shawn, action ou vérité ?

- On va commencer doucement, vérité, répondit ce dernier.

- As-tu déjà fait l'amour avec un homme ? Lui demanda Edge.

Le Show Stopper s'était attendu à ce genre de question.

- Oui, mais c'était il y a longtemps, j'ai eu une aventure avec Marty.

Les autres sifflèrent, sauf Dave.

- Vous êtes vraiment gamins. Bon si vous voulez partir sur ce genre de choses, Cody, action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Alors à poil !

Tous s'esclaffèrent.

- Allez ne soit pas timide Cody, l'encouragea Orton. Si tu as peur d'avoir froid, je te réchaufferai.

Soudain ragaillardit, le jeune Cody Runnels, se déshabilla lentement, pour le plus grand délice des autres. Il retourna s'assoir auprès de Randy et se colla un peu à lui.

- Dave ? Action ou vérité ?

- Action.

Cody réfléchit quelques instants puis déclara:

- Enduis le corps de Shawn de chantilly et lèche le.

- OK, Shawn, tu es d'accord ?

- Oui, répondit faiblement ce dernier.

- Bien alors enlève ton tee-shirt et ton pantalon. T'en fais pas, tu peux garder ton boxer, lui indiqua David en s'emparant d'une bombe de chantilly.

Shawn obéit et s'allongea au milieu du cercle. Il sourit à Dave, quand il sentit la crème blanche couler sur son torse, son cou, ses tétons, son bas-ventre et sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il était déjà tout retourné à l'idée que Batista allait le lécher à ces endroits là.

- Prêt Shawn ? Demanda l'Animal.

- Oui... vas-y.

Sa voix se fit plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. La bouche de David s'aventura dans son cou et le lécha doucement. Shawn ferma les yeux. C'était vraiment agréable. Puis Dave descendit plus bas. D'abord au niveau des tétons, qu'il lécha et mordilla longuement, se délectant des petits gémissements du Texan.

- Dave... Hum...

L'intéressé sourit. Il s'occupa du ventre de HBK mais était pressé d'en arriver à ses cuisses. Quand il y arriva enfin, il s'appliqua du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sa bouche remontait le plus haut possible et il maudissait ce fichu boxer. Ses mains avaient attrapé les hanches de Shawn et ses doigts s'égaraient sur ses fesses.

- Dave...

Batista constata avec satisfaction qu'une bosse s'était formée dans les sous-vêtements du Show Stopper. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et déposa un baiser dessus. Shawn le regardait, les yeux emplies de questions, mais un sourire magnifique sur le visage.

- Vous devriez arrêter avant que ça tourne en scène X, les avertit Matt.

Ils se séparèrent à contre-cœur. Puis ce fut au tour des autres et chacun fit des trucs plus farfelus que l'autre. Mais Jeff se lassa vite du jeu.

- Et si on faisait un cache-cache ? Vu qu'il fait noir, ça peut être amusant, proposa-t-il.

Les autres sourirent. Jeffro avait vraiment dix ans d'âge mental, mais ils acceptèrent tout de même.

- C'est Chris qui compte ! S'écria le jeune Hardy.

- Jeff ! Protesta l'intéressé. Pourquoi je n'ai jamais mon mot à dire ?

- Et tu crois que quand tu me fais l'amour j'ai mon mot à dire ?

- C'est bon, on ne veut pas en entendre plus, les stoppa Matt..

Chris commença à compter et les autres partirent se cacher. Shawn réfléchit quelques instants. Il connaissait un peu la maison de Jeff, il était déjà venu. Il opta pour le garage de Jeff, plein de peintures et plein de bazar. Il pourrait aisément s'y dissimuler. Il se cacha derrière le fauteuil en cuir à moitié déchiqueté.

Shawn entendit la porte du garage s'ouvrir à nouveau. Cela ne pouvait pas être Chris, il venait à peine de commencer à compter.

- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Personne ne répondit mais la personne s'était accroupie et venait dans sa direction. Pourquoi diable n'y avait-il pas de lumière quand on en avait besoin ? Shawn, assis par terre, se colla au mur, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Le souffle se rapprochait. Il pouvait maintenant le sentir contre sa joue. Une main lui effleura les cheveux.

- Du calme, ce n'est que moi, lui souffla Dave.

Aussitôt un frissonnement s'empara de Shawn. Depuis leur petit jeu, la présence de Dave l'électrisait.

- Pourquoi tu te caches au même endroit que moi ? Demanda HBK.

- Parce-que j'ai envie d'être avec toi, répondit Batista en passant une main sous le tee-shirt de Michaels.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce-que j'ai envie de toi Shawn.

David Bautista entraîna son ami sur le sol et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il embrassa passionnément le Show Stopper, lequel répondit au baiser avec fièvre.

- Shawn... tu me hantes, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à toi...

- Dave...

Le Heart Break Kid était touché, ça se sentait au ton de sa voix. Batista lui retira son tee-shirt, puis ôta le sien. Shawn laissa errer ses mains sur le torse musculeux de l'Animal. Quand David se pencha pour parsemer son torse de baisers, leurs érections entrèrent en contact.

- Hum... Shawn...

- Merde Dave... Fais moi l'amour, je t'en supplie.

David Batista ne put que lui obéir et commença à dévêtir le Texan. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux nus, il prépara doucement son nouvel amant. Il se délectait des gémissements de HBK.

- Hum... Ahh... Dave... Prends moi... maintenant !

Comment résister ? Le plus jeune se glissa en Shawn avec douceur, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. L'aîné entoura les hanches de Dave, des ses jambes. Aussitôt, David commença à se mouvoir. La puissance de ses coups de reins variant suivant les réactions de Shawn.

- Dave... oh oui !

- Merde Shawnie... c'est trop bon...

Le Show Stopper bougeait lui aussi ses hanches, permettant à Batista de s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui. A chaque fois que l'Animal touchait sa prostate, Michaels, oubliant totalement le jeu, hurlait de plus belle.

- Oh oui ! Dave ! Plus vite !

L'intéressé prit le membre gonflé de plaisir du Show Stopper entre ses doigts et le masturba au rythme frénétique de ses coups de reins. Shawn se libéra avec puissance dans la main de son cadet. Dave le suivit rapidement, à bout de souffle.

Il se retira du Texan et roula sur le côté, l'attirant dans ses bras. Shawn s'y laissa glisser avec bonheur. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Jeff plutôt fier de lui.

- Vous avez gagné les mecs ! Chris a trouvé tout le monde sauf vous !

Ils se rapprocha du fauteuil et sursauta.

- Oups, désolé, j'ai rien vu !

Shawn et Dave pouffèrent. Une fois Jeff partit, Dave caressa le visage de son amant.

- Et si on allait se coucher ?

- Volontiers.

* * *

**REVIEW ?**


	11. HBKLegacy Surprise

**Voila enfin la HBK/Legacy pour Chisato-chan. ça a été un peu long à venir et je m'en excuse.**

**prochaines: HBK/Vince et HBK/Morrison.  
**

* * *

Surprise

Les lutteurs de la WWE étaient réunis dans les vestiaires, se préparant pour le Pay-Per-View du soir. Shawn Michaels discutait avec son meilleur ami, Paul Levesque, alias Triple H. Ils chuchotaient.

- Dis moi Shawn, t'es au courant que les trois membres de le Legacy ont des vues sur toi depuis quelques temps ?

- Oui je sais, eux qui sont d'habitude si fiers et suffisants sont totalement coincés avec moi. Et Dieu sait pourtant qu'ils auraient leur chance.

Paul le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu veux dire que si ils te faisaient des avances, tu ne refuserais pas ? Tu serais prêts à sortir avec les trois ?

- Bien sûr, trois canon comme ça, ça ne se refuse pas. J'ai quand même une petite préférence pour Randy, avoua l'aîné. D'ailleurs, continua-t-il, accompagné de Jeff et de Punk, je combat contre eux ce soir, je pense que je vais m'amuser un peu.

Au même moment, à deux mètres de distance de la DX:

Randy Orton donnait ses dernières instructions à ses deux amis, amants et sbires, Ted DiBiase Junior et Cody Rhodes.

- Vous y allez doucement sur Shawn, j'ai entendu dire que son dos le faisait souffrir. Compris ?

- T'en fais pas, répondit Ted, on n'aime pas le voir souffrir.

- Et au niveau de Jeff et Phil ? Demanda Cody.

- Soyez sans pitié.

Le ton du match était donné.

Pendant le match:

Cody, épuisé, passa la main à Orton. Jeff était bien trop rapide pour lui. Shawn, qui avait vu le coup venir, demanda le changement à Jeff.

Randall ne put retenir un sourire, voyant le Show Stopper lui faire face. Il allait devoir user de toute sa concentration pour ne pas le tripoter ou le violer en plein show. Au premier contact, Michaels mit son plan en action. Il se projeta dans les cordes et se retrouva parterre, le bassin pressé contre celui de Randy. Le Legend Killer, trop choqué par la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, ne bougeait plus. HBK réprima un sourire et se releva. Il continua de mettre Orton au supplice quelques instants, avant que ce dernier ne fasse entrer Ted DiBiase. Shawn Michaels répéta son manège avec Teddy, puis une nouvelle fois avec Cody, mais les deux hommes ne faisaient pas long feu sur le ring. Comme Orton, ils avaient peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Satisfait, Shawn laissa la place à CM Punk.

Quand l'équipe de Michaels eut gagné son match, la Legacy se retira en backstage la première. Quand Shawn retourna en coulisse à son tour, Triple H le rejoignit.

- Tu t'es bien amusé, Shawn ? Sourit ce dernier.

- Carrément !

- Ils avaient l'air sacrément choqué les pauvres.

- Et attends, ça ne fait que commencer, l'avertit le Heart Break Kid. Mais pour la suite, j'ai besoin de ton aide, Hunter.

- Je me demande pourquoi j'ai peur, d'un coup. Bon, vas-y, explique.

- Ce soir, je compte leur faire une petite surprise, commença HBK.

- Mais encore ?

- Je sais qu'ils partagent tous les trois la même chambre. Avant-hier, quand on est arrivé, ils ont demandé une chambre avec deux lits doubles. En fait, je compte m'attacher, nu, à l'un de ces lits, celui de Randy, précisément. Je sais qu'il dort seul alors que Cody et Ted dorment dans l'autre lit. Et rajouter un truc, comme surprise écrit en chocolat sur mon torse. Tu vois pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi ?

Hunter soupira d'exaspération. Shawn avait vraiment des idées farfelues, des fois.

- Je me demande pourquoi j'accepte, concéda The Game.

Shawn sauta au cou de son meilleur ami.

- Merci Hunt', t'es génial !

- Hey doucement Shawn, Steph va s'imaginer des trucs bizarres après. Et au fait, comment tu comptes t'introduire dans leur chambre ?

- J'ai piqué la carte magnétique de Cody, sourit malicieusement le plus vieux. Mais on ferait mieux de se dépêcher, ils ont rendez-vous, avec Stéphanie dans cinq minutes pour discuter d'une storyline, ça nous laisse environ une demie-heure. On prend une douche rapide et on y va ?

- Okay.

Quand la DX arriva à l'hôtel, ils firent un rapide détour par la chambre de Shawn, et prirent du matériel, à savoir deux paires de menottes et un flacon de chocolat liquide.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te balades avec des menottes et du chocolat ? Lui demanda Hunter, curieux.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veilles entendre parler de mes fantasmes, lui répondit HBK, un sourire niais sur le visage.

- Non t'as raison, rectifia rapidement Paul Levesque. Je ne veux rien savoir du tout.

Alors que Shawn Michaels se moquait de son ami, ils atteignirent la chambre de la Legacy. Le Heart Break Kid, se dirigea le plus naturellement du monde vers le lit de Randy et commença à se dévêtir. Triple H, un peu gêné, se retourna.

- Paul, ne me dis pas que tu es gêné. Tu m'as vu à poil des centaines de fois dans les douches !

- Oui, mais là les conditions sont particulières.

Shawn sourit. Il s'allongea sur le lit de Randy et se menotta la main droite à la tête de lit.

- Bon Paul et si tu m'aidais ? Ma main gauche ne vas pas se menotter toute seule.

Hunter s'avança vers Shawn et lui menotta la main, en évitant de regarder vers le bas de son corps. Le Show Stopper le remarqua et décida de taquiner son ami. Il arqua les hanches, déjà quelque peu retourné par la situation.

- Shawn, arrête ça tout de suite, grogna Hunter en s'emparant de la bouteille de chocolat. Bon, tu tiens vraiment à ce que je t'écrive sur le corps avec du chocolat ?

- Ouais..., répondit sensuellement HBK.

- Tu m'énerves, tu t'en rends compte ?

- Oui.

- Bon, j'écris quoi ?

- Heu... « Surprise » ?

- Ouais, ça me paraît correct. Bouge pas, sinon ça va couler.

Une fois cette tâche accomplie, Triple H mit les vêtement de Shawn sous le lit. Avant de quitter la chambre, il s'adressa une dernière fois à lui.

- Je peux me permettre un commentaire ? Demanda-t-il.

- Vas-y toujours.

- T'es complètement barjo, Shawn.

- Tu devrais me connaître depuis le temps.

Et sur ce, Paul se retira. Peu de temps après, Michaels entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, puis les voix de ses trois futurs amants. Anticipant ce qui allait se passer, son sexe était déjà douloureux. Il fit tout de même semblant de dormir.

La Legacy entra dans la chambre en discutant, Cody se plaignant d'avoir perdu sa carte magnétique. Ils se figèrent instantanément quand ils aperçurent le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Shawn Michaels, l'homme de leurs rêves, nu, le sexe fièrement dressé, et attaché au lit de Randy. Orton leur intima le silence et ils fermèrent la porte. Il s'approcha lentement de Shawn et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. L'homme semblait endormi, paisible. Les trois hommes sourirent en même temps, quand ils aperçurent « Surprise », écrit en chocolat sur le magnifique torse du Heart Break Kid.

- Cody, je crois que ce cher Monsieur t'avais emprunté ta carte magnétique, chuchota le RKO.

- Si c'est pour la bonne cause...

- Il a bien fait, renchérit Ted.

- Je m'occupe de le réveiller, les informa Randy.

Il caressa le visage de Shawn du bout des doigts, jeta un coup d'œil discret au reste de son corps, puis, au chocolat qui n'attendait que lui. Il se sentit tout à coup à l'étroit dans son jeans. Sa bouche s'aventura sur les pectoraux de son aîné, et il lécha chacune des lettres du mot « Surprise », avec gourmandise. Michaels ouvrit lentement les yeux, en faisant attention à ne pas paraître trop éveillé et lâcha un petit ronronnement de bonheur. Cody et Teddy qui jusque là s'étaient contentés de regarder, se mirent chacun d'un côté du lit et caressèrent les cuisses de Shawn. Quand Randall Keith Orton s'aperçut que l'homme de ses rêves était réveillé, il se permit de l'embrasser, timidement.

- Alors Shawnie, on s'est trompé de chambre ?

Ce dernier préféra jouer les innocents. Il voulait que la Legacy comprenne que c'étaient eux qui seraient en charge de la situation.

- Je ne crois pas. Je suis bien dans la chambre des trois mecs plus plus canons de la fédération ? Si je me suis trompé, excusez-moi.

- Non, tu ne t'es pas trompé, le rassura Cody, sa main remonta plus haut sur la cuisse de son aîné.

La main de Randy dériva lentement vers le membre gonflé de plaisir de HBK, le caressant très doucement.

- Ahh... hum... Randy...

- Est-ce que ça te ferait plaisir que l'on s'occupe de toi ? Demanda Ted, caressant à son tour, les bourses du plus vieux.

Shawn arqua ses hanches à ce doux contact.

- Oui... Teddy...

Alors, Ted DiBiase prit la virilité de Shawn entre ses lèvres, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Randy étouffa ses gémissements en l'embrassant. Cody, quant à lui, suçotait les tétons de Mr Wrestlemania. Le Show Stopper était aux anges, il n'avait jamais ressentit de plaisir aussi intense. Mais il voulait aussi participer.

- Randy, tu devrais retirer ton pantalon, ça m'a l'air douloureux, susurra Shawn Michaels.

Le désir se sentait dans la voix du plus vieux et ses pupilles étaient dilatées à l'extrême. Alors que Ted et Cody échangeaient les places, Orton libéra son membre dardé et l'offrit au Heart Break Kid qui n'attendait que ça. Shawn suça et lécha le sexe de Randy, comme un enfant à qui on aurait offert sa première sucette. C'est à dire avec délectation et fascination. Les yeux de Orton roulèrent de plaisir. Shawn Michaels savait vraiment s'y prendre.

- Hum Randy, tu es si bon...

- Ahhh merde Shawn ohhhhhhhhh...

Ted DiBiase avait ralentit le rythme, ce qui frustra Shawn.

- Plus vite Teddy... s'il te plait.

L'intéressé sourit et obéit. Michaels ne tarda pas à se libérer dans la bouche de Ted, et Randall, sentant les lèvres de HBK se resserrer autour de son membre, inonda la belle bouche du Heart Break Kid, de sa semence crémeuse. Aussitôt, The Viper embrassa Shawn avec fièvre.

- Et si je te détachais Shawnie ? Je crois que Cody et Ted aimeraient aussi que tu leur montre ce que tu sais faire.

- Oui... s'il-te-plaît... les clefs... sur la table de chevet...

Orton libéra le Show Stopper et lui intima de se mettre à quatre pattes. Ce dernier s'exécuta avec plaisir. Il promena ses doigts le long de son échine et lui caressa doucement les fesses.

- Cody, Teddy, approchez donc, je suis certain que Shawn aimerait qu'on s'occupe de ses jolies fesses. Pas vrai Shawnie ?

Le Texan acquiesça en silence.

- Tu pourrais supporter deux étalons comme Cody et moi ? Lui susurra la vipère à l'oreille.

- Hum... et Teddy dans ma bouche.

Tous sourirent. Michaels était vraiment étonnant. Cody et Randy se positionnèrent à l'entrée du Show Stopper alors que HBK réclama le membre de Ted DiBiase.

Randall embrassa Cody Runnels, tout deux caressant leur aîné qui ronronnait déjà de plaisir.

- Prêt Shawnie ? Demanda Cody.

- Oui... allez-y... maintenant... je vous en supplie....

D'un même geste, sans le préparer, les deux hommes pénétrèrent Shawn Hickenbottom. Ils gémirent à l'unisson. Gémissement dut à la friction de leurs sexes et à l'étroitesse de Michaels.

- Ahhh.... doucement les mecs...

- T'en fais pas Shawnie, on va être gentil.

Une fois le plus vieux ajusté, ils commencèrent à se mouvoir en lui, alors que Shawn prit la virilité de Ted à pleine bouche.

- Ahhh Shawn, trop bon..., gémirent les trois hommes.

Quand ils touchèrent sa prostate, Shawn sursauta.

- Oh ! Encore...

Les coups de reins s'accélérèrent et à chaque fois, les deux membres de la Legacy touchaient son point sensible.

- Oh oui, plus fort !

Pendant qu'il criait, Teddy se libéra dans la bouche du Heart Break Kid. Shawn commença à se masturber rapidement, sous les coups de reins violents de ses amis. Avec un râle rauque, et flairant la testostérone, Rhodes et Orton se déversèrent en jets puissants en Shawn. Ce dernier les suivit presque dans l'instant. Ils se retirèrent de lui, pantelants.

Michael Shawn Hickenbottom était comblé. Cette partie de jambes en l'air avait été la plus intense de son existence bien remplie. Mais il avait aussi prit conscience d'une chose. Derrière son attirance pour Randy, il y avait des sentiments plus profonds. Ils se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- Faudra qu'on remette ça les gars. C'était génial, les informa HBK, épuisé.

- Avec plaisir, répondirent en chœur la Legacy.

Cody entraîna Ted vers leur lit. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, puis Ted prit son amant dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent.

- On dirait bien que nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux, chuchota Randy Orton en baladant ses doigts sur le torse du Texan.

- Oui..., on dirait...

Ils se glissèrent sous les draps et le Legend Killer, attira possessivement HBK au creux de ses bras puissants. Shawn s'y laissa glisser sans résistance et soupira de bien-être. Timidement, le plus vieux réclama les lèvres du fils de Bob Orton. Randy répondit au baiser en caressant presque maternellement le visage de Michaels.

- Randy, tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi. Je suis à toi... pour toujours.

- Alors je te garderai avec moi Shawnie.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et ils sombrèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que ça vous à plut. Bon comme vous l'aurez remarqué, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de terminer par un truc mignon. Mais bon, je ne suis pas Chisato-Chan non plus XD**

**Une tite review ?  
**


	12. HBKVince Augmentation

**Voici pour Youni, la Shawn/Vince, les prochaines seront HBK/Morrison pour Kiria01, HBK/CM Punk pour Chisato-chan, et HBK/Eddie Guerrero/Chris Benoit, pour une reviweuse anonyme.**

********************************************************************

Shawn ou l'art d'obtenir une augmentation:

Michaels Shawn Hickenbottom, plus connu sous le pseudonyme Shawn Michaels, discutait salaire avec quelques-uns de ses amis, dans les locaux du siège de la WWE. Ils étaient assis dans des canapés. Parmi les superstars présentes, on comptait Shawn Michaels, bien entendu, Chris Jericho, Mark Callaway, alias The Undertaker, Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, John Cena, Adam Copeland, alias Edge, Christian et les frères Hardy.

- Tu te fais combien par show ? Demanda Adam à Matt.

- Vingt mille dollars et toi ?

- Vingt-cinq.

- Ah ouais quand même, commenta Chris. Mais j'en connais deux autres qui gagnent plus que nous les gars.

- Ah ouais ? Qui ? L'interrogèrent en même temps Cody et Jeff.

Shawn Michaels et l'Undertaker, se regardèrent, essayant de se faire tous petits.

- Annoncez la couleur, les incita John Cena.

- Trente-cinq mille dollars pour moi, avoua Mark.

- Hey ! Mais tu gagnes comme moi ! S'écria Shawn. C'est pas juste !

- T'as qu'à aller te plaindre à Vince, se moqua le Dead Man.

- Et je vais même y aller tout de suite. Vous pariez que quand je reviens, j'ai une augmentation. Donnez moi simplement une demie-heure.

Les autres virent clair dans le jeu de Shawn.

- Une demie-heure ! Tu vas pouvoir lui en faire des choses...

- Bien sûr Randy que je vais en faire des choses. T'imagines pas tout ce que je peux faire pour une augmentation. Si tu veux, je m'occuperai de toi après..., ajouta Michaels d'une voix sexy.

- Hors de question, protesta Cody. Que je ne te vois même pas le toucher.

- Hou... Coddles est jaloux !

- Va donc faire joujou avec Vince, qu'on voit si tu es si habile qu'on le dit.

Shawn leur fit un clin d'œil et prit l'ascenseur en direction du dernier étage où se trouvait le bureau du chairman. Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !

Le Heart Break Kid ouvrit la porte, la referma puis prit place devant Vince.

- Shawn. Quelle surprise. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Écoute boss, je ne vais y aller par quatre chemins, j'aimerais une augmentation.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Mr McMahon, étonné. Pourquoi toi plus qu'un autre ?

- Parce-que Mark gagne autant que moi et tu sais très bien que je fais plus d'apparitions que lui.

- C'est vrai, mais Mark a plus d'ancienneté que toi.

- Vince, je suis prêt à n'importe quoi pour obtenir cette augmentation.

- N'importe quoi hein ?

- Oui.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage habituellement impassible du président de la WWE. Shawn le remarqua et sut que Vince avait compris.

- Combien tu veux Shawn ?

- Je suis à trente-cinq mille, j'en demande trente sept.

- C'est d'accord, mais tu vas devoir faire quelque chose pour moi Shawn.

- A ton service boss.

Vince se leva et ferma la porte de son bureau à clef. Il se positionna derrière Shawn qui était toujours assis sur la chaise. Il lui retira son chapeau et le fit voler dans un coin de la pièce. Il lui caressa le cou, doucement, faisant frissonner HBK. Il le délaissa pour aller s'assoir sur sa chaise de directeur. Il fit signe à Shawn de s'approcher. Il s'approcha. Il lui fit signe de s'assoir sur ses genoux face à lui. Il s'assit avec le sourire. Mr McMahon laissa courir ses mains sur le torses, puis sur les cuisses de son employé. Il avait toujours adoré les formes de Shawn Michaels. Avec lenteur, il défit les boutons de la chemise du Texan, et couvrit son torse de baisers. Le Show Stopper ferma les yeux quand son boss mordilla la chair tendre de ses tétons, et laissa échapper un gémissement sonore. Il n'y avait pas à dire. Il avait beau avoir à faire à Vince, c'était vraiment bon. Il sentait son entrejambe se réveiller. Alors, il se débarrassa avec empressement de la chemise de son patron et l'embrassa avec fièvre, tout en ondulant des hanches, se frottant contre l'érection emprisonnée du boss.

- Ahhhh Shawn....

- Boss...

Vince se leva et s'appuya contre son bureau. Shawn lui adressa un magnifique sourire et s'agenouilla devant lui, détachant sa ceinture et déboutonnant son pantalon. Quand HBK arriva aux sous-vêtements du chairman, il les fit glisser, libéra son membre gonflé de plaisir.

- Et ben boss..., je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet.

- T'imagines même pas Shawn, susurra son patron en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'or.

L'intéressé, satisfait de la réponse, taquina la virilité de Mr McMahon, du bout de la langue. C'est que le vieux était plutôt en forme pour son âge !

- Shawn, je te veux ! Maintenant !

- Patience boss, savoure un peu ce moment.

Quand le Heart Break Kid sentit que son patron arrivait au bord de sa limite, il se releva, fier de lui arracher un grognement frustré. Mais Vince ne put protester bien longtemps car les lèvres du plus jeune s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Shawn défit son propre pantalon et se frotta contre son aîné.

- Vince... prends-moi.

Pour appuyer ses dires, HBK se pencha suggestivement contre le bureau, écartant un petit peu les jambes. Vincent Kennedy McMahon ne put résister et s'approcha, caressant les fesses du Show Stopper, tout en inondant son épine dorsale de baisers. Il glissa un doigt dans l'intimité de son employé, qui arqua les hanches, demandant toujours plus d'attentions. L'aîné ajouta un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt. Quand il fut certain que Shawn Michaels était prêt, son membre se substitua à ses doigts.

- Ahhhhhh Vince ! S'écria le plus jeune.

- Merde Shawn... hum... si bon...

Les coups de reins de Mr McMahon se firent de suite rapides, tant il avait besoin de se libérer. Il cala l'angle des coups de reins de façon à chaque fois toucher la prostate de Shawn.

- Ah oui Vince ! Plus fort !

- Tu aimes ça Shawn ? Hein ? Dis le !

- Hum.... oui... j'adore ça même...

Vince empoigna la virilité de son partenaire et le masturba au rythme de ses coups de reins. Shawn ne tarda pas à se libérer avec force dans sa main. L'aîné suivit instantanément, sentant les muscles du Heart Break Kid se resserrer autour de son sexe douloureux.

Ils restèrent un instant immobiles, à bout de souffle, appuyés l'un sur l'autre. On n'entendait plus rien, sauf le bruit de leurs respirations. Puis, Vincent Kennedy McMahon se retira de Shawn Michaels. Ils se rhabillèrent en silence. Vince s'installa à son bureau et écrivit quelque chose sur un papier, qu'il signa et qu'il tendit à HBK.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Shawn.

- L'attestation qui confirme que tu gagnes deux-mille dollars de plus par semaine.

Michaels prit la feuille et serra la main de son patron.

- C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi boss.

- Le plaisir est partagé Shawn, répondit Vince avec un clin d'œil.

Sur ce, Shawn descendit rejoindre ses amis.

- Alors ? Demanda Mark.

- Je gagne deux-milles dollars de plus que toi !

Les autres soupirèrent. On ne changerait jamais Shawn.

* * *

**Bon, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai été particulièrement inspirée par ce couple ^^**

**Review quand même ?  
**


	13. HBKMorrison Retirement

**Voici la HBK/Morrison pour Kiria01. Enjoy !**

* * *

Shawn Michaels venait de prendre la plus grande décision de sa vie. Celle d'arrêter le catch, ce sport qui avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Un homme accompli, à la renommée hors norme, modèle de plusieurs générations de catcheurs.

Un soir, il alla frapper à la chambre d'hôtel de son meilleur ami, Triple H, pour l'en informer. Quand Hunter fit entrer Shawn, il s'aperçut que Stéphanie était déjà là et regardait la télévision.

- Heu... je repasserai Hunter, chuchota Michaels.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'Assassin Cérébral tout aussi bas.

HBK fit un petit signe de tête en direction de la princesse McMahon.

- Attends deux secondes Shawn.

Triple H alla voir sa femme, l'embrassa et l'informa qu'il sortait discuter avec Shawn. Quand ils furent dans le couloir, Michaels entraîna son ami au bar de l'hôtel. Ils s'assirent dans un canapé moelleux, une boisson à la main.

- Alors ? De quoi tu voulais me parler ? Demanda le plus jeune.

- Écoute Hunt', j'ai pris une décision. Je connais déjà ta réaction mais en tant que meilleur ami, je me dois de t'informer le premier. J'ai décidé de prendre ma retraite après Summerslam.

Paul posa son verre d'un coup et toussota. Il venait d'avaler de travers.

- Quoi ?!

- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter Hunter. C'est aussi dur pour moi, mais le moment est venu.

- Shawn ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Pas toi. Le catch sans toi c'est... comme un hamburger sans steak.

- Merci de la comparaison, sourit le Heart Break Kid.

- Je suis sérieux Shawn.

- Moi aussi Hunt'.

- Je n'y crois pas. Je t'en pris, réfléchis bien.

- J'ai déjà réfléchis.

- Mais Summerslam est dans deux semaines ! Tu ne peux pas Shawn..., tenta désespérément d'argumenter The Game.

- Si, le moment est venu. Et puis je t'avais dit que je partirais quand j'aurais trouvé mon successeur. Et je l'ai trouvé. John Morrison.

Tiens en parlant de Morrison, peut-être qu'il pourrait aider Hunter à faire changer son ami d'avis. Après tout, Triple H savait que non seulement HBK était l'idole de Morrison mais que en plus John était complètement dingue du Show Stopper. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Enfin si... peut-être pour Shawn. Et Shawn n'avait jamais semblé insensible au charme du jeune catcheur. Si Michaels trouvait l'amour, ce qu'il lui manquait depuis des années, peut-être resterait-il.

- Et moi ? Je vais devenir quoi sans toi ? Demanda HHH.

- Tu te débrouilleras très bien, et puis tu as Stéphanie. D'ailleurs tu devrais remonter, elle va s'inquiéter. Allez mon grand, tu t'en remettras.

- Facile à dire, grommela le plus jeune.

Ils se saluèrent et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, puis Hunter remonta. Pas dans sa chambre, mais il se dirigea vers celle de John Henningan. Il frappa désespérément, sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme lui ouvre.

- Morrison ! Bouge ton cul et viens m'ouvrir ! Cria Triple H.

John ouvrit la porte, à demi apeuré, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Quand le King of Kings frappait à votre porte, visiblement énervé, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Il le laissa entrer et referma derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? S'enquit le plus jeune.

- Rien, j'ai besoin de ton aide et c'est urgent.

- Toi ? Paul Levesque ? Tu as besoin de mon aide ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce-que ça concerne Shawn.

Aussitôt, le Shaman of Sexy reprit son sérieux. Si Triple H s'adressait à lui, c'était que la situation devait être grave.

- En quoi je peux t'être utile ?

- Shawn veut prendre sa retraite après Summerslam.

Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Il resta un instant choqué, puis, prenant conscience de ce que ça impliquait, s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Tout son monde s'écroulait. L'homme qu'il admirait, l'homme qu'il aimait, voulait partir. Hunter s'assit à côté de lui et lui passa un bras autour de l'épaule, pour le rassurer.

- Un jour, il m'a dit qu'il partirait le jour où il aurait trouvé son successeur. Et il l'a trouvé, c'est toi. Pour lui tu es le futur HBK. J'ai tout tenté pour le raisonner. Il t'estime beaucoup, tu es notre dernière chance Johnny. Tu veux bien aller lui parler ?

- O...Oui, bégaya Henningan.

- Merci Johnny.

Triple H laissa le jeune homme, tout en priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il réussisse à convaincre Shawn de rester. John Morrison quitta sa chambre pour celle de Shawn. Il avait les yeux brillants de désespoir. Quand Michaels lui ouvrit la porte et remarqua les yeux brillant de la jeune superstar, il l'invita à entrer.

- J'aurais du savoir que Hunter irait te voir en premier. Ça va ?

John s'assit sur le lit de son ami et le regarda dans les yeux. Il retenait ses larmes, HBK le voyait.

- Comment tu veux que ça aille ? Le questionna Morrison d'une voix triste qui brisa le cœur du plus vieux.

Mister Wrestlemania se plaça à côté de son ami et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

- Johnny, j'ai fait mon temps. Il est temps que je laisse place à la jeunesse, à l'avenir de ce métier. A toi John...

- Shawn... Comment on pourrait concevoir le catch sans toi ? Tu es le meilleur, tu nous donne des conseils, tu nous aide à progresser. On a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi !

Le Friday Night Delight ne retint plus ses larmes et les laissa couler le long de ses joues. Shawn l'attira contre lui et ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, Morrison enfouissant son visage dans le cou du plus vieux.

- Shawn, si tu pars, je pars aussi.

- Jamais de la vie John, et puis pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

Pour toute réponse, Henningan attira le visage du Heart Break Kid au sien et l'embrassa timidement. Naturellement, Shawn céda le passage à la langue du plus jeune et l'attira plus près de lui. Leurs langues se caressèrent, jouèrent ensemble. Finalement ce fut le manque d'air qui les obligea à se séparer.

- Parce-que je t'aime Shawn et je refuse de continuer le catch en sachant que tu es loin de moi. Je t'aime et je veux être auprès de toi pour toujours.

- Alors je resterai pour toi Johnny, parce-que moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, se déshabillant l'un et l'autre, tout en se prodiguant mille et unes attentions. Quand ils furent tous deux nus, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient tous les deux autant excité, ce qui les fit sourire. Shawn, au dessus de John léchait et mordillait son cou.

- Ahhhh Shawn...

Ce dernier sourit contre la peau de son amant et descendit plus bas, semant un chemin de baisers sur le torse du Shaman of Sexy, qui méritait bien son surnom. John arqua les hanches quand Shawn atteint son aine. L'aîné décida de faire durer le plaisir. Il taquina le gland du membre dardé de Johnny du bout de la langue, puis retourna embrasser sa douce peau.

- Shawn... S'il-te-plaît, arrête de jouer.

- Patience bébé.

Michaels continua son petit jeu quelques instants, savourant les gémissements qui passaient les lèvres de son bel amant. Puis, sans le prévenir, il prit sa virilité entièrement dans sa bouche.

- Ahh Ohhh Shawn...

- Hum... Johnny...

Les lèvres de Shawn entamaient un va-et-vient régulier sur le membre gonflé de plaisir de Morrison. Sa langue suivait le tracé de la veine qui le faisait gémir.

- Hum... Johnny... tu es si bon...

- Shawn... Ahhh... hum.... Je vais...

- Vas-y bébé, libère toi.

- Shawn !!!!!!!!

John Morrison se libéra dans la bouche de l'homme de ses rêves, la respiration saccadée et les joues rouges. A peine eut-t-'il eu le temps de récupérer que Shawn introduisit un doigt dans son intimité, le préparant avec attention.

- Ahhh Shawn, je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je veux te sentir en moi, maintenant.

- Tu es sûr Johnny ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de ma vie. Alors grouilles toi.

Michaels sourit. John Henningan lui ressemblait beaucoup sur certains points. Avec douceur, il le pénétra. Au début, le plus jeune grimaça, puis, quand Shawn commença à se mouvoir lentement en lui, le masque de douleur fit place à celui du plaisir.

- Hum... Johnny...

Le Texan se pencha pour embrasser son amant. John passa ses bras autour de son corps, gémissant comme jamais, alors que le plus vieux accélérait le rythme de ses coups de reins.

- Shawn !!!!!

L'intéressé sourit, il venait de toucher la prostate de son amant.

- Encore bébé ?

- Oh oui... merde ahhh.... plus fort...

HBK réitéra le geste encore et encore, se sentant lui aussi près de sa limite. Alors, il caressa le sexe de Morrison avec ferveur. Ils vinrent en même temps, épuisés mais heureux. Ils s'écroulèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se glissèrent sous les draps. John embrassa passionnément le Show Stopper.

- Shawn... promets moi que tu ne me laissera jamais.

- Je te le promets Johnny. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Satisfaits, tous deux glissèrent dans un sommeil paisible.

* * *

**Alors ? Review ?**


End file.
